


My Breath

by Deadmockingbirds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Cas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Begging Dean Winchester, Caning, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Chastity Device, Chastity Play, Corporal Punishment, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Domestic Discipline, Dominant Behavior, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/F, F/M, Fertility Issues, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation kink, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, M/M, Major MHR vibes sometimes, Mention of men breastefeeding, Moaning, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Dean, Omega punishment center, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Prostate Milking, Public humilation, Punishment, Ridiculous reasons why Dean can't come, Small Penis, Spanking, Strapping, The Gods said so, Tying together in sex, Unfair Gods, Unreliable Narrator, beta, cultures who worship Gods, different gender roles, lots of fun and inventive kink, milking devices (basically dildos), non-con elements, omega - Freeform, romantic, submissive behavior, things some people will consider abusive, things some people will consider sexist, unlikely love, well my idea of romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: Dean Winchester was a prize won in a war and he now belongs to the infamous Emperor Castiel Novak.  Dean couldn't be happier--it's the only way he could have been won over, by an alpha literally pillaging him.An omega's place is with his alpha, serving him in whatever capacity is needed.   Dean's excited to serve him, bear his children and please his alpha in whatever way he'd like to be pleased.  But it's not easy.  The Emperor is from a place called Mythcairn, where things are different, plus, Dean's upbringing didn't offer much in the ways of a proper omega.  Dean can handle this, he can learn, he wants to be a proper omega, but when he can't conceive it renders him useless to the alpha he's fallen for.  Dean tries to convince his alpha husband that he's better off to find another mate, but when Cas won't let him go easily, Dean's forced to consider other options.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean/Cas, Jo Harvelle/OC, Tann/Clark (ocs)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 217





	1. Part I - Winchester Conception

**Author's Note:**

> January 19th, 2021  
> ______________________
> 
> I'm really kicking it old school ABO here you guys (which shows my age and how long I've been reading ABO on FF sites, lol), so in this story Alphas are always male, Betas are always female, and Omegas are always male and can have babies. Everyone has the same rights in terms of being a person, however, depending on role/gender/biology, what you are and are not expected/permitted to do varies.
> 
> I saw a picture sent to me by Lizard Whisperer and all hell broke loose in my mind. This story just bloomed and poured out of me and now I've written a novella when I was supposed to be on a writing break for my eyes (I'll link at the end for my blog on that if you want to read an eye update). Oops!
> 
> But for this story, it is well-tagged, but someone always misses that this has got non-con elements and then yells at Mock. It's not going to be a story where the people in it realize 'the wrongs of their ways'. It's about ways they like even though we would not like them in real life. It's written this way on purpose for fantasy, and kink. If not written this way, it would miss the feels I'm going for. So please read tags and if it's not your thing, turn around now. 
> 
> **As per my usual disclaimer:** Beyond lies fantasy (and some pretty intense kink). I don't write How-to guides. I don't follow anyone's rules of what to write and what not to write. I don't write any shoulds or should nots. I won't insult you, my dear readers, by preaching at you. I write for adults who I trust can make sound decisions for themselves and know the difference between fantasy and reality. 
> 
> So yeah, don't try this at home, but definitely read it at home with a cozy cup of something!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

“On the bed, ass up. You know the position,” Alpha says.

Dean does know the position. He slides into it, moving the red dressing-cloak to the side, so his ass is available for Alpha. Dean used to command armies, now he bends over for an alpha—it’s not a bad thing, but it’s different than what he’s used to.

His body craves his alpha, the arousal takes over quickly, and his small cock hardens as much as it can. Dean always liked his cock. It’s a nice size—not too big, but fits into his hand enough to get a full stroke down before he’s got to stroke back up.

Most alphas cage their omegas, but Castiel liked looking at Dean’s cock from the moment he saw it and left it out, so long as Dean was good about not touching it without permission. Something harder for omegas to do, but as soon as Castiel decreed it, Dean couldn’t help but want to obey him.

It’s in him. He’s wired this way.

And truth be told, he’s proud to have an alpha as fine as Castiel, with his messy dark hair, large grippable shoulders, vivid blue eyes. Oh, and his cock. Castiel has a thick alpha cock, and the largest knot Dean’s ever seen. Dean knew he would have an alpha someday and when he did, he hoped it would be someone exactly like Castiel.

Or Cas, as Dean likes to call him, but only in his head. He would never insult his alpha by calling him Cas to his face.

Cas’s rough energy fills entire dining rooms. He does what he wants and gets what he wants even if that means taking it.

Which is a lot of how he got Dean.

It doesn’t take much for Dean’s body to produce the lubricating slick, to help Alpha’s cock slide past the ring of muscle at his entrance and into his ass. Dean does his best to make it easy for Alpha by bearing down, opening himself to accept Alpha’s cock. Nothing compares to when Alpha slides in. Yeah, it burns, but it also heightens his arousal and makes his small cock leak.

Cas grips Dean’s hips in the creases where his torso bends at his pelvis with bruising force, while Dean braces himself on his forearms. When Cas is clinical like this, it means he’s trying to impregnate Dean. Cas doesn’t believe that conception should be any more than a deposit, which means Dean will have to suffer through the arousal, without coming. If he comes, Cas will see it as Dean’s opposition to the child, which would be against his alpha’s wishes and is punishable.

It’s hard, because even when Alpha’s trying not to turn him on, he does, but Dean manages. He accepts every stroke of Cas’s cock, every slap of Cas’s pelvis against his backside, and finally, Cas’s seed when his knot catches and Cas comes inside him. When they do it this way, Cas doesn’t stay tied to him for as long, because Cas is also trying not to enjoy too, as much as he can avoid it, while still coming, and his knot deflates faster. Due to the short coupling, Cas has to seal Dean with a large, glass plug which has no give, to remind him that this is a duty. It’s his duty to bear Cas’s children and so far, they’ve not had success. This will be his fourth moon cycle since their initial mating, so far, the Gods have not seen fit to bless them with a little one.

Cas moves Dean’s dressing-cloak over him, and helps him stand. Dean can’t look him in the eyes. Cas deserves the heir he wants, and Dean’s not been able to provide it for him. _It’s because I’m deficient._ Cas should call this off, send him home. Dean rubs at the mating bite, at the juncture where neck meets clavicle, as if maybe, if he rubs hard enough, it will come off. “Don’t do that.” Cas moves Dean’s hand away from his rubbing.

“Well. I’m unfit.”

Cas studies him with that piercing gaze of his. “I have a good feeling about this time. It will work.”

“Send me home, get a new mate.”

“If I want to take another mate, I will. You do not decide something like that and besides, you won’t be getting off that easily. You are mine whether you like it or not.”

Dean smiles. He doesn’t always like it, Cas is unrelenting, Dean’s too fucking rebellious for his own good, but all the rest of the time, he loves belonging to Cas. “Yes, Alpha.”

“I want you to rest now.” Dean twists his lips. “Your place is in my bed anyway,” he reminds Dean.

It’s true and Dean’s thankful Cas isn’t like some alphas who believe an omega is only good for the bedroom. There are less alphas like that nowadays, but they still exist, and it wouldn’t bode well for Dean’s nature to have an alpha like who was so confining.

Dean wants to rest, he knows resting with help him conceive, but his cock is hard, it aches, he wants to touch it. Sometimes its fucking hard to do what he’s supposed to. “Alpha, I think I need help,” he says looking down at his crotch. Dean’s lip trembles.

Cas nods. “Don’t be ashamed. It’s an omega’s nature to succumb to their lesser urges. Part of my role as your alpha is to help with these things. Get on the bed.”

Sometimes Cas is cruel, other times he’s attentive; it depends on his mood and Dean’s behavior.

Dean’s careful not to jostle the plug as he crawls onto their bed and he’s careful still when he lays down, not wanting to do anything to ruin his chances. What he’ll do when the baby actually gets here is secondary to getting pregnant in the first place.

But it is a concern. Dean’s not spent much time around children, except the ones he’s trained for battle. His mother warned him not to spend too much time on the battle fields, to spend more time learning how to care for his alpha and his younglings, but he didn’t listen. She was furious with his father for not insisting he behave more like an omega.

Never to Father’s face though. Mary Winchester remained supportive in the way a beta should, but Dean had to listen to her complain. If Father had told Dean he could no longer serve their army, he would have stopped—not that it would have been a choice in that scenario, but he would have been willing.

Father never mentioned it. He never even uttered the idea that Dean _couldn’t_.

And Dean knew it was unconventional, but there was no law against it. Father always felt him capable, so he allowed Dean to serve. Even when his goofball, alpha brother worried—because it’s an alpha’s nature to worry about omega kin—Father’s confidence in Dean never faltered.

Sometimes Dean wondered if there was something wrong with their father, but John Winchester always seemed a capable alpha and was well-respected by all, so Dean carried on.

Now, when he’s so close to becoming a mother himself, he wishes he would have listened to his mother who likely knew more about such things than an alpha ever could.

Cas buckles the straps around his thighs and then attaches Dean’s wrist to each thigh, so he won’t be able to touch his cock. Dean hates the vulnerability in not being able to move—he won’t be able to protect himself should an intruder come upon him—but this is too important. He doesn’t trust himself not to touch himself. His cock aches more than usual today, he’s not taking any chances.

Cas can sense his fear through their bond. “Do you think I would let harm come to you?”

“No, Alpha. I’m just used to protecting myself and others. I’m sorry.”

“That’s your father’s fault. Omegas are meant to have an alpha to protect them.”

Dean nods. He can’t help that the words feel wrong, he always thought his father was standing up for some kind of unfairness, a misunderstanding of information about omegas that they would bring to light. But with even his mother and brother concerned for his well-being like they were and now Cas so insistent, Dean’s questioning everything he ever knew. Plus, he’s having his own experience with having an alpha and it’s so much different than he was told, or that’d he’d seen in his limited experience.

It doesn’t matter that Cas was an enemy alpha, when Cas’s army took Winchester, he absorbed the kingdom into his empire, and he’s not considered an enemy anymore. John Winchester is still king of Winchester, but they now abide Emperor Novak’s rule.

Dean was part of the deal. “I want the omega,” Cas said. “The omega and you may live as you are under my rule. Or I take him anyway and you all die.”

Either way Cas would have Dean.

How it happened is of no consequence. Dean’s biology recognizes Cas as his alpha in every way. It did before they ever mated in one moment on the fields, during the heat of battle. Dean craves him, Dean needs him, Dean wants to make him proud.

He prays to the Gods to give him a baby.

Cas runs his fingers across Dean’s cheek. “I’ve always thought you a pretty thing, from the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Dean’s brows press together. “I’m not pretty, Alpha.”

Cas smirks. “You are, but tell me, which adjective you prefer and I will humor you, so long as it’s not too alpha. You are not alpha as much as you’d like to be.”

Alphas are arrogant. They love that they are alpha and in charge of everything. They can’t help it. They are wired to be. Ergo, he likes to remind Dean of his status. “I know, Alpha.” Dean does try to remember, but battle leans to the more alpha side of things and it’s brought particularly rough character traits out in Dean. Like his unfortunate swearing habit. “I’d prefer handsome, or even beautiful to pretty,” Dean says. Yes he’s pouting.

“But it is my wish to call you pretty, my pretty omega.” Dean flushes crimson, and at the same time, Dean can’t help but preen over Cas being so pleased by him. “But I will make sure to tell you how beautiful and handsome you are. Now, rest. You want to swell with my child, don’t you?”

“More than anything.” _Don’t go._ He won’t ask though. Maybe he’s been given poor counsel by his father on omega etiquette, but it’s there and he won’t show weakness.

Cas pauses. Can he feel what Dean feels? Does he care? “Then rest. I will watch over you personally.”

Dean’s warm all over. “But you have far more important things to do, Alpha.”

“Than watch over the mother of my child?” Dean bites his lip at the scolding. He didn’t mean to imply his alpha negligent. “I will work from here, at my desk until you wake up.”

Dean relaxes tension he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you, Alpha.”

~**~

Dean tries to sleep, but he can’t, not with his cock leaking like it is. Were his ass not plugged, he knows it would be flowing slick. He breathes deeply, exhaling long with eyes closed trying to ignore the aching member. Maybe he should have it removed. It’s not much use to an omega, because it’s not much use to his alpha and only serves to make Dean miserable.

But Alpha wouldn’t allow it. He likes both Dean’s cock and Dean’s suffering too much.

Dean spends too much time willing his hard on to go away, worrying Alpha will punish him for not sleeping, when he should be sleeping, so his body can accept Cas’s seed. It takes all his will power not to buck his hips, even fucking the air would feel good right now. Hell, if Cas weren’t just to his left, Dean would flip over and fuck the mattress.

Tears prick his eyes. Maybe he’s not meant to be a mother if he can’t even do this. Eventually Cas will send him back if he can’t provide an heir, no matter what he’s said about keeping Dean. Getting cast aside by your alpha is a fate worse than death. It’s an unimaginable consequence. Aside from the lifelong shame, you’re left to miss them, and crave them till death. Sure, you can mate again, but usually you’re unwanted goods, and for an omega, mating with a second alpha when you still have an active mating bond with your first is never the same, never enough.

A small snack to a seven-course meal.

He would miss Cas so much.

The thought of losing Cas, finally deflates his hard on and he’s able to sleep. He thanks all the deities.

When he wakes, his hands are free, and Cas is wrapped around him, his scruff scratching into Dean’s neck. Dean inhales Cas’s scent and luxuriates in having his alpha surround him. Cas is busy, they don’t get a lot of moments like this, there are times when Cas doesn’t come to bed at all.

 _Have I conceived?_ An alpha can tell. Dean wants to ask, but he’s afraid of the answer.

Dean snuggles into Cas—yeah, he snuggles okay—and sighs. This is one of the best moments of his life. _It has to have worked._

“Dean? Are you awake?”

“I am, Alpha.”

“How do you feel?”

“Fucking good, Alpha.” Cas’s eyes burn into the back of his head. Curse words aren’t omegalike, they are for rough alphas, but Dean can’t help it, he’s been this way all his life. “Sorry.”

“You need some discipline I can’t give right now.”

Dean’s stomach clenches, he’s got to be more careful with that. He works up his bravery. “Am I… Alpha? Did it work?”

The pause harkens Dean’s fear back. “Not yet.”

“It didn’t work,” he decides, the tears flooding.

“Dean. Stop. It’s too soon to tell.” Cas gets up, taking his heat with him.

Dean climbs off the bed without care for the plug still inside him, punching at the pillows. “It’s never going to work. I’m fucking defective. This is horseshit.”

The look Cas gives him, has him settling, he wants to hide under the pillows he just punched. “It’s no wonder it doesn’t work, with that attitude.”

“So, then we agree it’s my fault?” Dean’s pushing it, but what does it matter now? He’s infertile and totally useless to Cas. Dean knows part of his appeal must have been his well-conditioned physique, which must have given Cas the impression he was ripe for childbearing. Little did anyone know he would be a fucking dud.

Cas bares his teeth. “You will stop this tantrum at once.”

Dean remembers his place, taking several calming breaths, but his heart beats out of rhythm.

“We won’t know for a few weeks, you know this.”

“We also know alphas can tell,” Dean says. He doesn’t mean to, it slips out. He wipes his eyes, sniffling.

“Not always. In any case, this isn’t good for you. You need to calm down.”

Cas is right. If there is still chance for him to conceive, if he even can, getting hysterical won’t help. “I apologize for my behavior, Alpha.”

“Come here, Nafas,” he says.

Dean doesn’t know what that means, it’s an ancient version of Cas’s home tongue. Dean doesn’t ask what it means, he’s not sure he wants to know. He assumes it means omega, which is what’s proper for Cas to call him.

He’s happy to go to Alpha. Dean wouldn’t normally run to be coddled, but things are different with Cas. Cas seems to bring out the omega in him and Dean finds he wants to be held and overwhelmed with everything Cas. Cas has sizable, alpha arms he encircles Dean with, and though Dean’s quite certain he can take care of himself, he feels safest there. “If it doesn’t work this time, we will see the head healer and she will tell us what we can do. Have you ever thought that maybe it’s my seed that’s defective, rather than your body, hmmm?”

Okay, this is beyond what Cas should be doing for him. Is he _so_ hysterical Cas feels the need to make up stories to calm him down? “Forgive me, Alpha, but that’s crap. There’s no way alpha seed can be bad, it’s superior. It has to be me.”

“You need a spanking, and I’m going to give it once I’m sure your body has accepted all my seed.” At least he doesn’t spew anymore nonsense about alpha seed being faulty, good Gods, Dean doesn’t think he could take it. “Come. We will eat now, and you will feel better. No more worry over this.”

Dean nods into Cas’s shoulder, but his eyes are hard, and his brow is scrunched. Dammit. He’s supposed to accept his alpha’s word, but he can’t even do that right. He takes a breath, hoping to exhale his doubts.

~**~

Dean isn’t pregnant and he’s not surprised. He knew it didn’t work, and he threw such a fit about it, Cas was forced to pull out his long strap—Dean’s ass still fucking hurts from the bruising it left. Cas promised they would see the healer about Dean’s problem conceiving—because it is Dean, Dean doesn’t believe it could be Cas—but Cas has yet to take him.

In the meantime, he avoids Cas if he can. Of course, that’s not always possible, Dean, as Cas’s omega, has many duties he’s obligated to perform. Instead of running the army, he’s responsible for running their home, which he sucks at. Once again, he wishes he’d learned more about this kind of thing from his mother instead of playing with swords. He was such a foolish boy.

Running the palace requires a lot of consult with Cas who is the ultimate law. When he has to consult with Cas, he makes sure to avoid his gaze. It’s supposed to be like that anyway. A proper omega shouldn’t look their alpha in the eyes in public, if it can be avoided, but Cas has never enforced the rule, probably catering to Dean’s deficiencies—there are many—it’s high time Dean became a proper omega.

But he misses Cas’s blue eyes throughout the day.

Dean also has duty in Cas’s bed. Dean knows now that he doesn’t belong in Cas’s bed, but he must do what Alpha commands and Cas has not said for him to sleep anywhere else. After the strapping he got, he’s not willing to chance sleeping somewhere else, so into bed he slips at night, naked and ready for Alpha’s use at the time he’s meant to be there.

Most nights, Cas is too busy to come to bed until long after the time Dean is expected to be tucked under the covers, and more often than not, Cas is gone again before Dean wakes up.

Dean’s not sure how Cas survives on such little sleep.

But tonight when Dean slips into bed, Cas is there, at his desk. “You’re not going to say goodnight to me, Nazaneen?” Cas says never looking up from his stack of papers.

Another thing Cas calls him, Dean doesn’t know, maybe it means worthless mate.

Dean can’t refuse Cas without coming off as disrespectful, so he climbs out of bed, still naked, and creeps over, keeping his eyes down as he kneels at Cas’s feet. The chair scrapes against the floor, the only sound that can be heard for miles and Dean is yanked into Cas’s lap, where he’s forced to meet his eyes. Cas slaps him across the face, but then begins stroking Dean’s small cock, such that Dean whines.

He won’t ask for an orgasm, he _won’t._ He doesn’t deserve it.

“I see you, Omega,” Cas says still stroking Dean’s cock as Dean bites back a moan doing everything he can not to enjoy, but fuck, he enjoys what Cas does to him, so much. “Are you going to stop your pouting at some point?”

Is that what Cas thinks he’s doing? Pouting? “I’m not pouting, Alpha. You deserve a proper omega.” At least Cas can have that from Dean if nothing else. “I’m so clearly deficient.”

“I see. So, I’m to receive this ‘proper’ omega rather than the omega I traded for?”

All Dean hears is that he isn’t a proper omega. He moves to flee Cas’s lap, but Cas won’t let him. “I have not dismissed you and I do believe that I ask for an obedient mate above anything else, correct?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean let’s go a gasp—Cas’s stroking is too much after so long without an orgasm—but he won’t ask Alpha to stop. It’s Cas’s right to play with his body as he pleases. It’s getting harder not to come, tears prick his eyes.

“You know I don’t choose ‘proper’, I choose _right._ What’s right is for you to obey me. I want all this nonsense put to rest tonight, understood?”

Cas doesn’t have to define ‘nonsense’, Dean knows what he means. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. Now my pretty omega, would you like to come? It’s been so long for you.”

Dean shouldn’t say yes, he shouldn’t, but he wants it. Overriding his thoughts on what he should or shouldn’t do, are Cas’s orders to put the nonsense behind them. He doesn’t know if he can, but he’ll try. “If it should please you, Alpha.”

“By the Gods, Dean,” he says flipping Dean onto his desk and sliding into Dean’s slick-soaked entrance. Cas’s cock is divine, filling him up, hitting places inside of him and Dean is lost to the arousal, especially with Cas still gripping his cock.

Dean keens back on Cas’s cock, feeling it expand inside him, shots of desire burn through his limbs. He needs to get closer, to have more of Cas inside him. Dean’s cock leaks the useless fluid it produces, making Cas’s hand slicker. “Alpha, Alpha I’m gonna come like that.”

“Then come, Nafas.”

Dean does and coming releases every bit of tension he was holding onto. There’s an immediate bit of guilt that accompanies his euphoria, but he remembers that Alpha wanted him to come and doesn’t think any more about it.

Cas hasn’t come yet though, which is not how it’s supposed to work, Dean’s not supposed to come before Cas does, but again, Cas told him he could.

Cas’s knot has begun to inflate by this point, which means he’s close, but Cas isn’t satisfied with the position. He twists Dean around, still on his cock, lifting him under his ass and spinning them, slamming Dean against the wall. Cas chews on Dean’s neck as he fucks into him, and Dean feels the moment Cas’s knot pops full, spewing its contents into Dean.

Dean wishes he could get pregnant at any time, like a beta woman, but he can’t, only with his moon cycle. This would have been an amazing moment to make their first child, looking into Cas’s soul like this, feeling cared for even if it’s not love.

Cas continues to kiss Dean’s neck and then his lips while his knot is still puffed inside him, tying them together. And while it’s not a functional thought, in these times, he wishes they could always be tied together just like this. He knows Cas didn’t choose him for love, he was a negotiation prize, but in these moments, his heart is full and it’s enough of a facsimile of love he can pretend until Cas’s cock deflates and they are two people again.

Alpha’s have incredible strength and though Dean is large—especially for an omega—Cas is able to walk them over to the bed, with Dean still tied to him. He lays them down and slings a leg over Dean, Dean clings to Cas. “I promised to take you to the healer and I’ve not made time for it.”

“I don’t expect you to make that a priority, Alpha. You have many important duties,” Dean rushes to say. Fuck. He can’t have Cas thinking that Dean thinks Cas’s life is all about Dean.

Cas frowns. “You’re my omega. Of course, you’re my priority.”

Dean’s heats with embarrassment. Oh Gods. Now he’s really done it. He can’t do anything right. “Alpha, you are busy. I understand. I’d go myself if you’d let me.” Dean must ask permission to do things outside of his duties, and while he hasn’t asked to do this, he already knows Cas isn’t allowing him to go on his own. More often than not, alphas take their omegas to healing appointments.

“It isn’t right for an omega to go to a healer on his own. I will take you.” Cas kisses Dean’s forehead and Dean does note the difference in Cas’s language, maybe for the first time. He does use the phrase ‘right’ more often than ‘proper’ as Dean’s mother does.

Dean accepts his alpha’s word, and they lay together until Cas’s knot deflates. Dean whimpers when Cas pulls away and then feels like an idiot for it. “Do you not want me to go, Omega?”

Fuck, he can be a big baby sometimes. Damn his omega biology. “I’m fine, Alpha. You have much to do.”

“Not what I asked, Dean.” Cas lifts a single brow that might be the death of him one day.

“I…Fine, no. I don’t want you to go.” It’s selfish and Dean curls in on himself for it. “But it’s just my stupid, needy, omega biology. Pay me no mind, Alpha.”

Cas abandons his duties, which is what Dean didn’t want. He gets under the covers with Dean holding him close. “I like how you think you have a choice in what I pay mind to, Winchester.”

Dean wrinkles his nose. _Winchester._ Cas calls him that sometimes even though he’s not really a Winchester anymore; should they really be so familiar? But he’s not going to question Cas.

“I can’t lay with you all night, I do have duties, but I can until you fall asleep. Go to sleep, and plan to wake up with a better disposition in the morning, or I will pull out my strap again and with the bruises you still have that will not be pleasant.”

Dean sighs, soaking into Cas. “Yes, Alpha.” He sinks into sleep like a rock.

~**~

They will visit the healer in two weeks, Cas has promised and so far, Cas has never broken a promise to Dean. Not that it wouldn’t be within his right to do so, but he hasn’t. Dean can’t help his pride with that one, honor means a great deal to Dean, Cas keeping his word proves to Dean’s omega nature that he is a good alpha.

With the promise made, Dean no longer thinks about pregnancies and moon cycles.

He focuses on doing what Cas ordered, letting go of the worthlessness he feels over not being able to conceive and performing his omega duties as before. Dean works harder to learn how to do the household duties he’s meant to, but his heart’s not into it and it’s work. He stares out the window for long periods of time at Cas’s warriors, wishing in the least to be one of them. But then he remembers himself and sets that out of his mind.

Dean always knew that once he was a spoken for omega, whoever his alpha was, wouldn’t be likely to allow him to continue in a career so dangerous. Alpha’s can’t help the sorts of protections they feel drawn to, it’s their biology.

There are exceptions to every rule and that was Father. There were certainly times Father felt his biology kick in, and he laid out rules Dean had to follow that didn’t exist for his alpha brother, Sam. Father was more concerned about Dean’s sex life, expecting an alpha could and would take advantage of him. Dean had a strict curfew and wasn’t permitted the same dating freedoms Sam was. He did see a few alphas and even a couple beta women, with his father as chaperone, but the night Cas took him for the first time, he was a virgin even though he was a grown, thirty-year-old man.

As a young man, Dean found it frustrating when his omega hormones were at an all time high. Moon cycles were a fucking bitch. He had toys and he masturbated plenty, but nothing replaces an alpha’s cock for an omega, and he was left unsatisfied every time. But he got used to it and accepted Father’s word as he always did, coming to realize that underlying his frustration was safety. His father might have felt comfortable with him fighting wars but knew where Dean was vulnerable and was drawn to protect him in that way.

Cas feels drawn to protect Dean in all ways and Dean guesses it’s to do with their mating bond. Something deeper happens when a pair bonds in that way, Cas can’t help what he’s driven to do any more than Dean can, so while Dean experiences the occasional zephyr of longing for pieces of his old life, he accepts his new one.

In the kitchen, his head chef is round with child. Dean’s gutted for a moment, the pangs of grief over his own lack of ability to do the same paralyze him, but with a breath he moves on. “Holy shit, Tann. You look ready to pop,” Dean says letting his excitement take over.

Tann flushes looking around. Right. Dean’s language, but Dean is mate to the Emperor and Tann won’t scold him. “Soon,” he says. “He’s kicking. You want to feel, Highness?”

He takes Dean’s hand and places it to the side of his belly. Nothing happens for a moment and then there’s movement under his hand, Dean’s heart flutters, he has trouble swallowing. What he wouldn’t give to have his own youngling inside of him, pressing his skin out like this for others to feel. “He’ll be strong. Maybe an alpha.”

“Maybe,” Tann says. “We won’t know till he presents, but you know, I wouldn’t mind whatever he is. We have two other fine boys, if they turn out to be alpha, as I suspect they might, it would be nice for them to have an omega brother to take care of. It’s important to teach alphas young how best to take care of an omega.”

Right, Tann already has two children. _If only we could all be so fertile._ Dean yanks his hand away. “Thank you, Tann. May the Gods watch over you and your youngling.”

They go over the week’s menu and Dean’s grateful for Tann, since he doesn’t know his way around a cookfire. Tann also knows what Cas likes and Dean makes sure to consult with him about Cas’s preferences, wanting to please Cas. Even if Cas were not emperor, it’s still proper to run a house based on your alphas likes and dislikes.

Plus, when Cas smiles, excited over his favorite cut of meat, or favorite dish, Dean warms all the way through. Pleasing Alpha isn’t just beneficial for Alpha, but for Omega too.

“For the weekend following, there’s a large dinner planned,” Tann informs him. “We should go over the menu for that a few days in advance.”

Dean’s also grateful to Tann for that. He picked up early on that Dean’s ability to run a home lived at about a level zero. For whatever reason, Tann likes Dean and instead of ratting him out to Cas like he should, he began giving Dean veiled hints, which thankfully Dean keenly picks up on. “Yes, I’ll return in a couple days times.”

Dean also meets with the head gardener, who’s also joined the Help Dean Brigade. She gives him hints, and Dean picks up as many as he can, so he has the palace looking how Cas prefers. “I’ll need someone to do the flowers for the dinner this coming weekend,” he says having learned the hard way on that one. The first dinner Dean hosted when he came to live with Cas was a disaster.

He refused to leave the bedroom for three days, until Cas kicked him out of it, not wanting to show his face as the shameful omega who couldn’t host a simple dinner.

“You’re learning,” Jo says. “About time, Winchester.”

Dean’s official title is Emperor Consort Novak. The staff will often refer to him as highness or my Lord, but that’s as casual as they get, except for Jo. She felt like a little sister to him from the start and when she began referring to him as Winchester, he never corrected her. Dean doesn’t have any friends here, it gets lonely. Jo is the closest thing he has to a friend and they are not friends.

“I can learn,” he says. “I’m not all thumbs. Soon they’ll be a little one running around here, I need to do it all.”

His voice wavers on the words, and Jo sees through him. “I’m so sorry, your highness. I’m sure the Gods will bless you with a little one soon.”

He doesn’t want to talk about it. “How’s your wife?”

Jo’s wife is pregnant. In the case of two betas, they require an alpha donor, which is not a problem, there’s a program in place. “She’s due any day. I’m sure we’ll see a time when our little ones are playing together.”

Dean plasters on a smile. Even though Jo’s not the birthing mother, betas often like to share the load of child-rearing and they can once the youngling is a year old. For the first year, the youngling needs its birthing mother. After that, Jo can bring the child to work and do her job with her youngling nearby. “I’m sure of it.”

They get the flowers sorted, and Jo assures him she’s got her replacement lined up if her wife goes into labor. From there, Dean visits with the head of the cleaning staff, head of maintenance, and at least three other heads of their respective departments, all before lunch. His muscles ache and he considers lying down before completing the rest of his daily duties, but Cas’s empty chair at lunch reminds him that his mate isn’t taking breaks, so why should he?

His heart flutters when dinner approaches. Cas rarely misses dinner with him, the chances he’ll see Cas are good. When he sees the dark head as he enters the dining hall, Dean has to calm the rush flooding through him. It’s hard to help though, Cas does this to him. Dean adjusts his dressing cloak as he sits.

It was hard getting used to airy garment at first. In Winchester, Dean wore a lot more clothes. But here in Mythcairn they don’t wear much. The item referred to as a dressing-cloak, is one long sheet of material. It’s wrapped first around the waist leaving two long lengths free. One of the lengths goes up and over Dean’s right shoulder where the decorative buckle sits. It tucks back through the waist wrap and covers the back of his ass, everyone can see his butt dimples on the sides of his cheeks.

The other length covers his crotch, and drops to mid-thigh. Everything else is open, the sides of his thick thighs, his torso, can all be seen. His left arm, proudly displays his mate’s handprint, forever burned into his skin, which is a second kind of claiming mark in Mythcairn culture. It means Dean belongs to the Emperor.

 _At least I can see Cas’s butt dimples too,_ and he spends a good amount of time admiring them, which he can do because Cas wears a similar dressing cloak. The only differences being, Dean’s is red and Cas’s is blue, and Cas’s runs over his left shoulder, marking him as Emperor of Mythcairn.

No clothes are worn under the dressing cloak and Dean used to be worried about his cock falling out, or mooning whoever was behind him. Over time, he recognized the futility in caring quite so much. It happens, it happens often, but it happens with everyone and it’s commonplace.

Still, old habits die hard, and he can’t help the bit of blush that runs through him when he realizes he’s mooned one of the gardeners. He likes to at least try to keep covered.

“How was your day, Alpha?”

“Long and boring. I’d rather hear about your day.”

Inside, Dean beams at Cas’s interest, but fades some when he realizes he doesn’t have much to report. He needs something though, something better than, ‘I lined up staff to do what you like done’. “The head chef looks ready to burst, his newest youngling will be here soon, and our gardener’s wife is due any day,” he blurts out and then instantly regrets it, since it can only remind Cas about the baby he hasn’t been able to provide Cas with.

Cas looks to his meal—his favored cut of steak which he hasn’t commented on yet, oh Gods, did Dean not get it right?—then slowly up to Dean again. “Joyous news.” Cas squeezes Dean’s hand and returns to his meal.

Dean freaks the fuck out. Inside of course. What did that look mean? Maybe it wasn’t interesting enough. Maybe Dean reminded him of their fertility issues he’d probably rather forget about. Maybe he’s not sure how to tell Dean he’s decided on bring another into their marriage to provide for him what Dean can’t.

Dean’s smile vanishes, he’s quiet for the rest of the meal and he watches every move Cas makes, hoping he can respond with whatever he needs quickly enough to make up for where he lacks. Cas is quiet too, though alphas are not chatty types. It’s omegas that are drawn to such behavior.

The clang of Cas’s cutlery to his plate when he finishes seems louder. Dean checks his face for anger, but it isn’t there. Dean stares at his own plate, he’s only picked at his food, he’s still got the other half of his meal to go—he won’t dare waste food his alpha’s provided him with—but he doesn’t know how he’ll get it down when he’s sure he’s about to puke up what’s already inside.

“Aren’t you hungry, Nafas?”

No. “Yes, just digesting the first bit.”

“Be sure to send Tann my compliments and to you my pretty omega, I know you chose this for me, my favorite cut of steak.”

Cas’s eyes are soft and filled with… something. It’s unnamable, but it’s pure and connects with Dean’s soul. Dean’s appetite mysteriously returns all at once.

~**~

The big dinner is the day before their visit to the healer. Dean always gets a bit nervous before these things, where various dignitaries visit. Hosting dinners is not something he’s good at, but he tries, he wants to make his alpha proud, he wants to make sure all who come are impressed with his alpha.

When Dean enters the dining hall, he sees that the flowers look great, the wine is flowing and food is being passed around as it should. Alpha is at the head table wearing his imperial crown and Dean takes the time to admire him looking all regal.

But shit, Dean forgot his crown, running around, making sure all the cogs ran smoothly. He’s about to run back to their room to grab it, but Cas beckons him over. Omegas don’t refuse their alphas, so he heads over, Cas gestures for him to sit in his lap. Cas situates Dean so he’s facing toward the crowd of people who are eating and drinking; Dean’s about to become their entertainment. Cas nuzzles into Dean’s neck, nipping at the mating bite where neck meets shoulder; Dean can smell the faint tang of alcohol on his breath. “You have done well, Nazaneen.”

The praise and the neck nibbling go straight to Dean’s cock. “Thank you, Alpha.” Dean moans into Cas’s ear, which only serves to heighten Cas’s arousal, his cock hardening under Dean. This is not a good thing, Cas won’t hold back, he won’t be able to.

“Shhhh, relax,” Cas says, moving Dean’s dressing-cloak aside to display his cock for the room.

“Alpha, please,” Dean says, his voice wavering, eyes darting around the room to see whose watching. He doesn’t mean to say it, or to behave as he is. His body is for his alpha’s pleasure, wherever, whenever—he’s just not used to this. Dean led a sheltered sex life back home in Winchester, Cas’s exhibitionist ways are new.

But even through his apprehension, he’s horny. The eyes on him, the wrongness of it, lights his cock like a firecracker, one the whole room can see.

“I wish to show you off,” Cas says. “Lay your head back if you need to, close your eyes.”

Dean takes what he’s given, laying his head into the crook of Cas’s neck and closes his eyes which sharpens the sensation of Cas’s hand around his small cock. Cas dips his fingers into Dean’s hole, wetting them with slick and coating his cock with the juices. Dean whines, bucking his hips. “That’s it, enjoy this, Omega. Show everyone how well you submit for me.”

That seals the deal. Dean can’t resist Cas’s desires any more than he can Mom’s chocolate pudding pie. He allows himself the freedom to let the neediness run through him, his cock burns with pleasure and he’s giving off so much scent, he doesn’t know how Cas is able to keep himself from bending Dean over the table. Cas’s strokes are slow, in a simple up, down motion, but Dean’s barely able to contain himself, pushing at Cas’s thighs, muffling his own moans by biting his lip.

“That’s it, you’re beautiful. Everyone’s jealous of my fine omega.” Could they be? “C’mon, let go. Your body is for my pleasure, and it would please me to see you come all over my hand in front of all these people.”

Another orgasm already? It’s only been a week. Cas usually makes him wait longer. It’s better for an omega’s mind and body to hold off orgasming, coming infrequently, milking them in between instead. That’s what they’ll have to do if Dean ever does get pregnant. He’s not allowed to come for the whole duration of the pregnancy. He’ll be in chastity at least, but they’ll have to milk him periodically, just the right amount. It’s better to keep an omega on edge.

But if Cas is telling him to come, Dean won’t refuse him, trusting Cas to know what’s best for him, not to do anything that would harm his health.

Cas dips into this hole again, for more slick. He speeds up his strokes, then slows them down, Dean won’t be able to hold back like this. Omegas pride themselves in being able to hold back for their alphas, a bonus of omega biology, but it’s so hard around Cas. “P-Please, Alpha.”

“Remember, what I said? I want you to come for me, Nazaneen.” Cas’s voice is hard and soft at the same time. Dean won’t disobey him.

But there are so many people. His eyes are still closed, but he can hear them, he can feel their eyes on him. He knows they’re be watching him, because he knows he is pretty—much as he doesn’t care for the adjective, it’s true—and with their beautiful Emperor stroking him off like he is, it’s too much for anyone to resist.

But the ache in his cock builds, he arches his back and his head at the same time as Cas slowly strokes him through one of the best orgasms he’s ever had.

Someone brings Cas a cloth for his hand, but Cas doesn’t clean Dean off, leaving the come to dry under his dressing-cloak, which he fixes into place for Dean, so he’s no longer exposed. “Thank you, Alpha,” Dean says still breathless. “That was amazing.”

“Yes, I can see in your eyes how much you enjoyed that. I can also smell your arousal.” Cas grabs the side of Dean’s face and pulls their foreheads to touch. Dean closes his eyes again, but this time, it’s so he can feel his heart beating. “Nafas,” Cas says.

They’re interrupted by a guest come to thank them for such a show as Dean presses himself to Cas, wishing he could somehow disappear into him.

When the man leaves, Cas leans toward Dean’s ear. “Where is your crown my consort?”

Dean winces, his heartbeat picking up for a new reason. “I’m sorry Alpha, I was just about to grab it.”

Cas nudges him off his lap with a sharp slap to his bum. “Go get it.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“And Dean? Return to me. I want you displayed on my cock for the rest of the evening.”

Dean’s ears turn red and he fiddles with the edge of his dressing-cloak, but he smiles, proud his alpha wants him so. “I will return to you, Alpha.” Dean ducks his head and scurries off.

~**~

“Stop it. Everything will be fine.” That’s the third times Alpha’s had to scold him.

Dean reties and unties and then reties his dressing-cloak. It’s the only thing he has control over at the moment. On the one hand he’s excited to see the healer, the healer will give them answers and hopefully solutions to their fertility issues. But on the other, he’s worried there are no answers or solutions, that his womb is a dud, that he’s a barren omega, which makes him totally useless to Cas.

Dean’s not stupid. Cas chose him on the fields which means he saw his strength and tenacity, both things you want in an heir whether alpha or omega. It’s the typical way alpha’s choose their mates: Who will bring me the best offspring?

It was an arranged marriage-bond between warring kingdoms, not for love. Dean’s never mistook Cas’s lust, or kindness for love. He understands it was a bond made for function. But mating bonds don’t understand things like human war negotiations, and convolute matters, especially for omegas who are prone to softer emotions. As the bond took, he fell for Cas harder and harder.

Dean knows a bond cannot force feelings like love, which is why Cas did not fall in love with Dean, but it does open a pathway for particles to entangle. Still, it’s only potential and not guaranteed. If there were a magic love potion, Dean would consider finding it, and giving it to Cas.

Dean will always remember seeing Cas for the first time in the flesh across the field. Sure, he’d heard stories of the fearless emperor, but nothing compared to the force of him even seventy yards away. Time stopped for Dean as he admired his fierce blue eyes and blood-streaked face. Dean watched Cas kill one of his alpha generals and could only admire the efficient way he stabbed up, slicing across, barely breaking a sweat, smattering more blood across his bare torso.

Their eyes met and Dean thought he would die.

“I’m going to do it, and then you’re going to leave it,” Cas says coming over to remove Dean’s dressing-cloak and start again.

He tries not to sway as Cas fixes it in place, but his legs have turned to willow branches, so he focuses on things like how handsome his alpha is with his hair just messy enough to look as though it’d been styled that way. His large biceps contract and extend, always maintaining their shape as they dress him and Dean gets waves of Cas’s scent, which is specific to him. It’s a masculine scent, reminding Dean of battle and sweat, but with a hint of sweet lychee.

Dean’s always been firm that he protects himself, that he looks after himself, and yes he can, but things are different with Cas and he enjoys that aspect of having such a strong and powerful alpha to keep him safe. It’s more an inside comfort thing, it connects to a deep place, one that allows him to be vulnerable enough to allow someone to care for him in this way.

It was love in the most unlikely of places, but that doesn’t change that for Dean it’s love. He doesn’t even care if Cas loves him back, much… but unfortunately, without the love from Cas’s side, once the healer deems him useless, Cas will cast him aside to find someone who can carry for him. Hell, Dean won’t let him _not_ do that, Cas deserves a proper heir.

By the time Cas is done, tears have quietly slid down Dean’s cheeks. Cas wipes them away with his thumb, giving him a firm look. “You’re riling yourself up. We don’t know what she’ll say yet. Whatever she does say, we’ll deal with it.”

Dean can only nod. He’s acting a child. Dean was a War Major for the Gods’ sake. He can handle some news from the healer.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Cas deicides. He pulls Dean over to the bed and flips him over his knee. In short order, his dressing-cloak is off to the side and his bare-bottom is exposed, ready for a spanking.

“Alpha, I’m sorry. I’ll behave.” Cas gives terrible spankings. He’s strong and exacting. They _hurt_ and his ass is always red and bruised afterward.

“You need to get out of your head,” he says already laying down spanks that have Dean grunting and grimacing.

Unfortunately, Cas is right. Spanking isn’t just for punishment, thought Dean’s been spanked plenty of times for punishment, it’s also a way of getting out of his head. Dean’s not sure if this is an omega nature thing…? The books don’t say it, and he knows that betas are spanked too, hell, even alphas get spanked under particular circumstances, but there seems to be another kind of effect for omegas.

Dean tries to stay still, but he can’t, he has to kick to attempt to alleviate some of the sting, but there is no alleviating it. Over and over, Cas’s hand falls, the tears that had already been falling, flow. At one point, he’s out of breath, at another he doesn’t know if he can take another swat. It stings so bad, surely Cas must be breaking through the skin?

His ass is warm with swelling, which oddly both reduces the sting some, and makes the impact aspect worse. Dean loses track of how many times Cas’s hand falls over his cheeks, alternating back and forth, for forever.

Cas changes their position, tilting Dean further down so that his vulnerable thighs are front and center for the next round of spanks. Dean’s ass is already throbbing though, the thought of a spanking there is unbearable. “Cas, no! Please.” Fuck. He didn’t mean to let the Cas slip, but his more immediate worry is the next part of the spanking. He throws his hand back, which Cas catches with ease, securing it to his back.

“Shhh, you’re all right. Let go, Nazaneem. Just let it all go.”

The force of Cas is still there—it’s always there—but the softness tugs a knot loose and with that one undoing, combined with the hard spanks that slap against the tender backs of his thighs, several more knots unravel, and he slumps over Cas’s lap, melting like ice into a drippy puddle.

The next things he’s aware of, is Cas setting his dressing-cloak back into place. All the anxiety from a few moments ago has left him, replaced by the throbbing in his backside. But then he remembers he called Alpha, Cas and he wants to hide like he is on Cas’s lap, facedown, forever. He’s not going to get that luxury. Cas pulls him up to assess him. Dean can’t see himself, but he knows his face is red, tear tracks stain down his cheeks.

“That’s better isn’t it?”

How does Alpha know things like that? Especially with the way Dean must look. But he’s right, he’s always right and Dean has to assume it’s just an alpha’s way to know their omega. “I feel better, Alpha. Thank you and… I’m sorry for my slip of the tongue. It won’t happen again.”

Cas uses his thumb and pointer finger to lift Dean’s chin, studying him. The way his eyes squint and his head tilts could mean anything and Dean’s heart beats in his throat. “It is my prerogative to allow whatever form of address I deem appropriate. I don’t mind you being familiar in private. I trust you won’t abuse the privilege.”

“I _won’t_ , Alpha. I respect you.”

Cas smiles, guiding Dean to bend down for a kiss. “It’s time for us to go. I will rub ointment into your bottom later,” he says, pressing into his sore ass, lighting everything up new. “Go wash your face and meet me in the foyer.”

~**~

Teleapài is the head healer at the healing center. Cas wouldn’t settle for anything less than Teleapài. At over two hundred years old, she is the most experienced healer at the center. She’s also the most likely to give Cas attitude, which Dean can’t help being entertained by. Healers are sacred in Mythcairn culture. It’s considered one of the highest callings among Cas’s people second only to Emperor. Even back home in Winchester, Healers were supremely recognized.

Teleapài though, she’s a law unto herself. She might not be an alpha, but she doesn’t need to be, even Cas heeds her counsel.

There is a Healing Center, which is adjacent to the Omega Center, but Teleapài prefers to work in her large tent-like structure, so she can be closer to Mother Nature to perform her special healing spells. The tent-like structure is tall, with weathered sheets and various herbs hanging from the thick, wooden, beams. There are other sacred-looking items strewn about the room, and some items in jars that Dean hopes he’ll never see her use.

“How many moon cycles have you attempted conceiving?” she asks Dean, her long braids sway against her dark skin. She’s ripe with energy and Dean knows it comes from the most knowledgeable places of the Earth.

Dean’s not used to being asked questions directly with Cas in the room, but when he looks to Cas, Cas nods for him to answer. Dean shuts his eyes. “It’s been four, Healer Teleapài.”

“Mmmhmmm, mmmhm,” she clucks at him. “Come, sit in my circle.”

It’s natural for Cas to step in front of Dean. Alpha’s are protective of their omega’s most of all.

“You can come too, Castiel. I won’t hurt your precious one.”

Cas relaxes, Dean’s eyes widen at the use of Cas’s name with no moniker to proceed it. “I birthed the Emperor, Dean, did you know?”

“I did not, Ma’am.”

“He came out squalling just like the rest of them.”

Cas’s lips form a tight line, Dean does his best not to laugh, but he can’t stop his eyes smiling. “If we could get on with it, Telepài,” Cas says.

She smirks. This woman is full of mischief. “Sit, both of you and let me work. I haven’t got all day.”

Dean cracks a smile and relaxes. He’s in good hands. He sits in her circle, cross-legged taking care of his tender bottom and for the first-time, hope blooms in his chest. If anyone can help him, she can. If she can’t, that’s a worry for later.

Dean senses Cas’s irritation beside him and he doesn’t know what comes over him, but he’s inspired to grab Cas’s hand and rub over his knuckles with his thumb. Cas’s body heaves a sigh and tugs Dean against him.

“The bond is good between you two,” she says standing over them. “Sometimes a faulty, or tumultuous bond will make it harder to conceive, but that’s not a problem for you two. I will begin with a diagnostic spell.”

Dean wants to close his eyes, but he also wants to see what she’ll do. His curiosity wins out. Other than the dim light provided by several lines of candles within the tent-like structure, they are surrounded in darkness; Dean looks skyward from the safety of Cas’s arms. Purple light glows, bursting from nowhere, Teleapài spreads her thin arms wide, eyes rolling back into her head so all Dean can see are the whites.

Then her left arm moves in waves, followed by her right arm doing the same, this carries on for several minutes before she is still again, eyes closed, a serene smile spreads on her face. “What does that mean?” Dean whispers to Cas. He can’t help it. The whole thing is unlike anything he’s seen before.

“Shhhh. You will find out, Nafas.” Cas kisses his crown.

When her eyes open they are dark, but instead of giving Dean the creeps like maybe they should, he’s in awe, unable to take his eyes off her. The beads in her hair clack a jubilant melody. She turns those dark depths Cas’s way. “Tell me, how do you bed your omega when you are trying to conceive?”

Cas has fucked Dean in all kinds of places, he’s put Dean on display, he’s spanked Dean in the foyer, he’s had Dean suck his cock at the dinner table, never once blinking an eye over who might see them, never shy in any way whatsoever. But now, Cas is stumbling over his words, sputtering, pausing to collect himself. His eyes are the smallest slits Dean’s ever seen. Finally, he manages to put words together. “I bed him in the right way. The way I was taught by my father for conceiving. I enjoyed the coupling as little as is possible, Omega did not come, nor was he pleasured afterward. We took the same position horses do when they procreate, with Dean in front, spread on the bed, me behind.”

Dean finds himself nodding along. They did all those things, they did everything _right_.

Teleapài rolls her eyes, making a fed-up sort of noise. “I birthed your father too, he also came out squalling.”

“Careful, Teleapài,” Cas says.

She squints at him. “I only mean to say that he is not a God, he is a man. He was a good man, but he wasn’t right about everything. Dean is a Winchester, Winchesters come from too long a line of heart-filled men and women to conceive like horses. Good Gods, Castiel.”

Cas fumes toward her, Dean looks to the ground. “So, this is my fault,” Dean says.

Teleapài uses her long fingers to tilt his chin upward. “No child. Not your fault. Just a difference in values. Winchesters conceive in love, Castiel,” she explains. “Make love to him, face him, make him feel good. Make yourself feel good.”

“That’s impossible,” Dean says, the anger swirling in his chest at the unfairness of the situation. “We are not in love, that means it’s never going to happen.”

“Not in love?” She looks between the pair of them and Dean gets the same chastised sensation he got when his mother scolded him for taking too many cookies before dinner. “That is a lie. You are responsible for this Castiel. You are alpha and so you must fix this.”

 _What?_ Dean turns to Cas, who can’t look him in the eyes. Dean opens his mouth several times to say something, but nothing comes out. He looks at his hands instead.

Cas isn’t happy with anything at the moment. Furious, he yanks Dean up, molding him to his body, shielding him from Teleapài like Teleapài might take Dean away. He burns fire toward her. “Are either of us infertile?” he demands.

“No. You are both of good health, and both as fertile as bunnies. This is a matter of the heart, but I warn you Castiel, if you don’t figure yourself out, you will never conceive with Dean. Now, get out and stop wasting my time.”

Dean’s pretty sure Cas wants to tear her in two. He storms out, dragging Dean by the wrist with him, but when Dean looks back to Teleapài with an apology in his expression, she’s smiling.

And she winks at him.

~**~

Cas is a nightmare to deal with for days after. Not just for Dean, but for everyone. If you want to piss off an alpha, suggest he’s not looking after his omega properly; there’s little else that’s considered a greater offense.

Cas is normally level-headed for an alpha—most alphas tend to be hot-heads—but his primal nature comes out and he’s throwing things at people when they irritate him. He fires several of the staff and if you breathe too loudly near him, he’s liable to banish you from the kingdom.

Dean makes himself scarce, but not too scarce. He still needs to be available for Alpha when he calls, but being near him is not as comforting as it usually is, since an alpha is able to calm their omega by nearness alone, and Dean’s nerves are pretty damn shot. He gives himself a break and heads over to personally deliver a gift to Chef Tann who’s recovering from birthing his newest little boy.

Being the Emperor’s consort means he can’t simply go somewhere, he must bring a few members of the guard, but because it is on his task list, he doesn’t have to run the whole ordeal past Cas, so he seizes the opportunity.

He is announced, and then the guard waits outside the small home for him while he visits. “Your highness, it’s so good of you to come,” Tann says, his sandy-brown skin unusually pale.

“I can’t stay too long, no need to get up,” Dean says when Tann attempts standing from where he’s seated at the table. “Is Alpha Clark here?”

“Clark had to step out to get me more Fenugreek, my milk had trouble coming in at first, it’s doing better now so long as I take that.” Dean hadn’t even got to the part about worrying over feeding his child. There’s still the getting pregnant part to overcome and even after seeing the head healer, they are no closer to an answer.

“Will he mind that I’m here?” It isn’t proper to visit with a married omega without a chaperone, but the rules differ slightly household to household. Dean would have arranged the visit if there had been time, but there wasn’t.

“Not you, Highness. There are exceptions, but Sven is here helping—Clark’s, younger, alpha brother. He can serve as chaperone for us in his absence.”

Right. Dean should probably have a chaperone too.

A little someone zips by Dean’s feet. “Heren. Heren! What have I told you about running in the house?” A booming alpha voice says, as said little boy reaches up toward his mama and Tann picks him up to set him in his lap. The alpha, who must be Sven, steps into the kitchen from another room, holding what must be the newest addition, wrapped in soft blankets.

The alpha is large, like Cas, with sandy-blonde hair. “Your highness, I’m sorry,” he says. “We weren’t expecting you.”

The man looks around, but when he moves to get to his knees, Dean stops him. “That won’t be necessary, just dropping this off,” and getting out of the palace, he doesn’t say. He places the gift basket on the table. It’s filled with fine fruits, cheeses, breads olives and jams, plus a special blanket made by the palace’s head seamstress, with the Novak insignia.

Another young boy strolls into the room, he’s a bit older than Heren, maybe five or six. “This is the Emperor’s consort,” Sven tells him. “We must greet him as your highness.”

“Hullo, Highness,” he says.

Tann winces. “Sorry.”

Dean laughs. “That’s okay, this isn’t formal. I just wanted to drop that off… and was hoping for a quick cup of coffee?”

“Of course, there’s fresh pie too,” Tann says. “I know how much you love pie, Highness. And please.” Tann gestures to Sven with the baby. “Meet Ollan.”

Sven passes Ollan to Dean and Dean’s heart wants to burst. Ollan’s face is pink with a complexion that must be a cross between Tann’s sandy-brown and Clark’s peach. His eyes are closed, and he’s wrapped tightly, but Dean can see the tuft of dark hair poking out. He looks like Tann. “He’s beautiful.”

Dean swells with more emotions. _Will I ever get one of these?_ With the way Cas is reacting to Teleapài’s assessment, it’s looking less likely all the time. Dean tries not to think about the turmoil at home, instead enjoying swaying Tann’s youngling side to side, drinking coffee and eating pie.

~**~

Dinner is tense. Cas hasn’t lost the hardness he’s maintained since they saw the healer, and Dean can’t figure out if it’s directed at him or not. He airs on the side of caution and stays quiet, focusing on his plate—tonight it’s Cas’s favorite meal, ossobuco with risotto and arugula salad—and sipping at his one glass of wine. Since they began trying to conceive, it was decided that Dean would cut back on wine and spirits. He has a glass with lunch and a glass with dinner, but perhaps he should cut it back further to just the one glass at dinner?

Cas clears his throat. “How was your day?”

Dean bites his lip. Conversation is tricky, a dangerous field of landmines impossible to maneuver without some kind of explosion. “It was good. I dropped the gift off to Chef Tann and couldn’t resist the pie on offer.”

Cas sips his wine, tilting his head. _Uh-oh._ “I’m pretty sure the directive of ‘drop off gift’, did not include ‘stay for pie’. Was there even a chaperone?”

Dean’s heart takes off into a gallop. “Yes, Alpha. There was a chaperone. I swear, and Tann said I was the exception anyway.”

Cas’s glare deepens. “It matters little to me what the rules between Tann and his alpha are, I mean for you. You require a chaperone. You are a married omega for the Gods’ sake.”

Dean breathes carefully through his nose trying to slow his heart. Cas is right and it wasn’t different under his father’s rules even when he wasn’t married. He’d just, wanted a break so badly, he conveniently forgot the rules. “There was a chaperone, Alpha,” he repeats.

“Thank the Gods for that. You aren’t just any omega, you’re my omega. Could you imagine the scandal? No. It won’t happen. If you can’t be trusted to make the right decision, then I’ll make those decisions for you. No more outings of that sort, or personal ones, without my explicit permission, am I understood?”

“Understood, Alpha.” Dean’s voice is quiet as he laments on how badly he fucked up. _Stupid. Stupid!_ Now Cas doesn’t trust him on top of everything else. Dean balls his fists to stop them shaking. But at least for this, not having friends comes in handy, it won’t be hard to obey that order for future.

“Arrrrrrgh!” Cas shouts, swiping his hand across, knocking his plate and its contents to the ground, his wine falling on top, spilling like blood as it seeps into the cracks of the risotto. He slides out from the table and storms out.

_Cas’s favorite meal, splattered on the carpet._

Dean’s guts twist in the worst way. This is all his fault. He’s the defect, he’s the reason they can’t have a baby, because of his Winchester heart being so needy. Now Cas can’t even look at him. The very least he can do is follow the rules. He calls someone into clean up the mess Cas made as he eats the rest of his dinner. It’s slow going, but if Cas is going to bother to try with him again, he’s got to get his three-square meals a day, plus snacks to keep his body healthy.

Because Cas is going to try with him again, right?

Dean’s not sure. He’s less sure about things all the time.

~**~

Cas is the one who becomes scarce over the next couple weeks and Dean is nervous since his moon cycle is approaching. Cas hasn’t shown to dinner or bed since the night he stormed out and when they’ve had to speak to plan things for around the palace, he’s been abrupt, all business.

Dean doesn’t dare leave the palace, even if it’s on his task list; he gets someone else to do it. He doesn’t trust himself not to be tempted, because it’s real tempting right now to go for another visit to Tann’s. Dean misses seeing friends and yeah, Tann’s not a friend, but it’s been the closest thing to since he came to Mythcairn.

Even Jo is away with her wife, as she should be, but that means Dean can’t see her either. He’ll wait to give her the palace gift basket he has for her when she returns.

He goes about his duties, and he gets the idea to ask Cas if he can take leave on a visit to his parents’, in the least have Sam visit. He knows it’s risky at this time, but he’s got nothing to lose. Cas is already angry every moment of everyday and there isn’t a rule against making such a request. Dean brings it up during one of their palace business meetings. Cas stares at him with an open mouth. “No. You have duties here. Dismissed.”

Dean almost gives his token ‘yes alpha’ and turns to go, but the War Major in him stands up. “Alternatively, would you be all right with Sam coming for a visit, Alpha?”

Cas wants to turn him over his knee, Dean can tell, and not that he needs a reason, but he needs to at least have the reason of no reason; doing so in anger _is_ a reason and it would be a reason they’d both regret later. “It’s not a good time, Omega. Isn’t your moon cycle upon us?”

Yes, but Dean was hoping they could just skip it this round. If it’s a heart thing, or whatever bullshit Teleapài said, Dean’s heart isn’t in it at all. But it’s not his decision to make. “Soon, Alpha.”

“There you have it. No. Dismissed.”

Cas spins on his heels, leaving Dean to stare at his back. A new sensation bubbles in Dean’s chest, one he’s never felt about Cas before: Frustration. There are a great many things he could be frustrated with Cas for, but it’s not his place to display frustration with his alpha. He’s meant to obey and carry on and so far it hasn’t been a problem, Cas has always conducted himself with reason and logic Dean could follow.

But now, Cas isn’t making any sense at all.

Dean huffs, fed up with trying to please an alpha in the through of a temper tantrum, running a hand through his short hair. He gives himself permission not to think about Cas for an entire day. Of course, it’s hard to completely disregard Cas, with how much of his life is dictated by Cas, but for twenty-four hours, he considers Cas is his army general and nothing more.

His day is peaceful.

But night falls and when he’s alone in bed he has to remember who he’s beholden to, especially when that someone hasn’t come in weeks and it’s getting harder not to touch his cock. His balls hurt and if Cas doesn’t at least milk him, he doesn’t know if he’ll make it through Cas’s ‘seed deposit’. His problem makes it so he can’t sleep and when Cas does finally come to bed in the middle of the night, Dean’s still wide awake. “What are you still doing awake? Your moon cycle will be here, you need rest.”

“Couldn’t sleep, Alpha. My… my cock hurts.” He might as well be honest. Having his body stressed like this won’t be good for conception either. “Look I know you must hate me, for not being normal, but if you want to try again, would you consider giving me a little release?”

Cas freezes. He stares at Dean for what has to be an eternity, Dean wonders if he’s turned to stone. Finally, he speaks. “I’m a fucking, idiot.” He crawls up the bed and without warning, swallows Dean’s cock down.

Dean scrambles. It’s the last thing he expected, he didn’t have time for the mental preparation it takes for holding back his orgasm. “Cas, _Cas_ , I can’t… I’m gonna, you gotta stop, Cas.”

Cas pops his head off. “Come when you need to.”

When Dean’s cock in is Cas’s warm, wet mouth again, he comes in an embarrassingly short time. “Aaah… Mmmph. Oh Gods, Cas. Fuck.” It’s over quick as it started, Dean melts into the blankets, Cas keeps his head on Dean’s pelvis, tracing his fingers over his thigh.

That might be the first time Cas has ever sucked his cock, Dean hopes it’s not the last.

“Can you forgive me?” Cas says.

“For what?” As much as it’s been uncomfortable, Cas hasn’t done anything wrong. Just because Cas hasn’t been his usual self, that doesn’t mean he was horrible; he’s an alpha, alpha’s storm around and act aggressively. Dean just wasn’t used to it.

“I have acted a child, because I can’t have what I want. In the meantime, I’ve neglected you. It’s inexcusable for an alpha to neglect the needs of his omega even when he’s having an alpha fit. I should have made an appointment for you at the center, in the least asked after you.”

“I’m not angry, I just wish I could be what you need.” Dean’s eyes glass over.

“You are what I need, don’t you see? That’s why I’m so furious. I can make everything in my life happen, because I can force square pegs into round holes, but I can’t make you fall in love with me. Though let me tell you, if I could find a potion…”

“What? Fall in love with you? Cas, I’m already _in_ love with you.” Dean yells it in case his foolish alpha brain won’t register it. “Do you mean to say that all of this was because you thought I didn’t love you?”

Cas pops his head up, his eyes squint and his head does his classic tilt. “But what you said to Teleapài.”

What did Dean say to Teleapài? Oh. Oh right. _That’s impossible. We are not in love, that means it’s never going to happen._ “I said that because you don’t love me. I’m a bride you negotiated for, to bring you babies it looks like you’re never getting.”

Cas sits up. “Dean no… no I…” He slides off the bed, pulling Dean with him, so that Dean’s sitting up his legs dangling off the bed, and Cas is on his knees between his legs, arms around his torso. “Do you not know what Nafas means?”

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not familiar with Old Mythcairnian.”

“I should have told you,” Cas mutters. “I suppose truthfully I knew you didn’t know what it meant, but I was a coward and told myself you’d ask if you wanted to know.”

“Ah, Cas?” Dean says when Cas doesn’t speak for a while. “What does it mean?”

Cas is still apprehensive to say, like maybe saying would lay his heart bare, and strip him of every power he ever had. His eyes are wide as they fill with tears that don’t spill, he takes Dean’s hands in his. “It means, my breath, because without you, I cannot breathe.”

~**~

Dean can’t function. He blinks down at Cas. “What?”

“When I saw you across the field, I knew you were mine and I stopped breathing on my own that day. I was driven and obsessed having to see you, to look at you, catch the briefest of glimpses. It was win or die for me. Then, when I had you, I found I held my breath until you took yours. Each moment in those first days was waiting; waiting to see if you would smile, waiting to see if you were content, waiting to see if you were okay.”

“Other than… the fertility issue, I have been more than happy and content. Couldn’t you tell?” Dean’s baffled. Even if Cas didn’t know his signs of these emotions, there is the mating bond, which Teleapài said was good.

“I could, but that’s not the same as love. I hoped that maybe over time, you might fall in love with me, but then all this happened, and you said what you said and…” Cas trails off, reliving the experience of Dean’s remark, which Dean can feel through their bond.

Being the one responsible for his alpha going through that pain is near unforgivable, even if it was unintentional. Cas’s anger was a broken heart. “It’s not true Cas, what you thought. I love you so much.”

Cas smiles brighter than Dean’s ever seen him. “I began to think maybe it wasn’t possible, I did pillage you.”

Deans face cracks with joy. “You did, but it was likely the only way for you to win me from Father. And uh, I didn’t mind being pillaged by you.”

“I killed your men.”

“And I killed yours.”

Cas nods. “At least we are on the same side now…?”

“We are.”

Dean rubs at the extra scruff Cas has let grow on his face. “Do you like it?” Cas asks.

“It’s fucking sexy—sorry!” Dean’s quick to say realizing he’s cursed yet again. He can’t seem to get rid of the habit.

“Will you ever obey me on that one?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I was a War Major, Cas.” Cas frowns. “But I will endeavor to do better.”

Cas nods. “And I’m sorry for storming out on you the other night that was uncalled for.”

“I broke the rules, Cas.”

“You did, but that wasn’t why I left. You were so unhappy; I couldn’t bear it.”

Dean bites his lip, remembering part of why he was upset. “What will we do, Alpha?”

Cas sighs. “I’ve been thinking about Teleapài’s advice, I always weight her counsel heavily, but this time, I’m unsure. It goes against everything I know to be true.”

“I will do whatever you think is best, Alpha.”

“I know you will.” Cas climbs up and back onto the bed, gesturing for Dean to follow him and settles Dean in his arms. “Perhaps now that we know we’re in love,” Cas says squeezing Dean to him. “It will work in the way of my ancestors, simply because of that.”

“Maybe.” Dean truly doesn’t know. He wants to do whatever Cas is comfortable with. Why can’t he just be normal? So many omegas get pregnant with nothing more than sperm from their alphas, but oh no, not him.

“Whatever we do is for me to worry about and you can trust me not to lapse in my duties to you from here on out. I will do better, I will earn your forgiveness. For now, you need rest, Nafas.” Dean’s body warms extra knowing what that means now. “Go to sleep and I will watch over you.”

~**~

Cas’s mood does a one eighty and Dean gets credit, the staff thanks him in all kinds of little ways, like making him his favorite pie to have during tea and adding sprigs of his favorite flowers to the palace décor. Dean’s not sure he deserves it, but there’s no point correcting them.

Things shift between him and Cas. For starters, Cas is a lot more talkative. He is alpha, so there’s only so much talking they do, but it’s a great deal more than before and Dean realizes Cas was nervous to talk to him, as preposterous as that sounds. Cas’s inquiry into Dean puts Dean at ease and it makes it easier for them to have conversation at meals.

Cas starts showing for breakfast more often and Dean enjoys their morning coffee time. It’s good. As they approach Dean’s moon cycle, feeling close to Cas has got to help, right?

“You’re lonely,” Cas says over coffee.

Dean doesn’t want to admit it, he doesn’t want to worry Cas, but he can’t lie to Alpha. “A bit, Alpha.”

Cas sits back and folds his hands. “I meant what I said when you asked me the other day—you have too many duties here to leave and it isn’t a good time for your brother to come—but when the youngling is safely here, he may come. Invite your whole family if you like.”

They are both exercising optimism about the child they will conceive. Teleapài told them they were both fertile and that their bond is good, and now that they know they love each other, all the requirements seem to be met. What could go wrong? “Thank you, Alpha. I can wait that long.” Besides, Sam will love meeting his new niece or nephew and his parents will be overjoyed.

“For now, why don’t you set up a visit with Chef Tann? So long as an alpha is there to chaperone, I don’t see why you couldn’t go for more pie.”

“Really?”

“Really, but Dean, the alpha.”

“Yes, of course.” Dean isn’t making that mistake again. “There will be an alpha chaperone present.”

When they reach Dean’s next moon cycle, Dean knows it will work—he couldn’t be more in love with Cas and he now understands Cas’s displays of love for him. Even with Cas behind him, fucking into him, like horses do, he can pick up on Cas’s love for him. “Remember, no coming and no enjoyment, think of other things,” Cas reminds him.

Dean does, he wants this youngling more than he ever has.

But a youngling doesn’t come. Nor does one come on Dean’s next moon cycle after that.

Dean stops eating. He pushes his food around on his plate, annoying Cas, riling the part in him driven to protect Dean even if it’s from himself. He makes Dean eat, telling him he won’t leave the table until he’s finished, but it only takes one time of Dean puking everywhere for Cas never to do that again. From there, Cas tries coaxing and begging, he resorts to feeding Dean pie for dinner by serving him up dessert first, but even pie loses its luster after a while.

Dean’s third moon cycle since seeing Healer Teleapài approaches, all Dean wants to do is crawl under a rock and maybe die. He heavily considers asking Cas if they can skip it, he doesn’t know if he can take another disappointment so soon.

But he doesn’t, Cas won’t let them stop trying anyway and there’s still that one grain of hope in Dean that this time, maybe it will work.

Dean gets into position, his ass in the air, his dressing-cloak pulled to the side, ready for Cas to enter him. He’s mentally preparing himself not to come. Cas’s fingers slides into his hole, pumping a few times, sliding around in the slick there; Dean avoids keening back like he wants to. Cas begins massaging his ass, which his new—why bother with extra feel-good sensations when their copulation is a business transaction and not for pleasure?

Ever faithfully, Dean doesn’t question Cas.

“This goes against everything I’ve ever known, but at this point, it can’t hurt to try,” Cas says before flipping Dean on his back. Cas prowls up his body.

Dean is used to Cas prowling on top of him, but not when they’re trying to conceive. His eyes widen, watching every move Cas makes. Cas is right though, at this point, they’ve got nothing to lose. Things haven’t been working the other way, but Dean knows if this doesn’t work, Cas will take him back to the healer, which will not be pleasant if Cas’s alpha nature is riled again.

Cas flips to the side of Dean, so that Dean is still under him, but now Cas can take his time playing with Dean’s body, which he does, wetting his finger and circling his nipple. “When you’re pregnant,” Cas says. “These will get sore, but they’ll also be sensitive to the touch. I’ll enjoy teasing you.”

That goes straight to Dean’s small cock, he breathes heavier.

When Cas sees Dean’s reaction, his eyes light up and he becomes a man inspired, he keeps going. “I’m going to put a baby in here Dean,” he explains, putting a hand on Dean’s belly. “You’ll be round with my child and I’ll enjoy showing you off that way too. You’ll behave nicely for me when I do, won’t you?”

Dean moans. “Yes, Alpha. Always.”

Cas rubs Dean’s cock with his hand, reaching into Dean for some slick and rubbing some more. Dean can’t help moving his hips and rubbing himself into Cas’s hand along with the motions. “That’s it, enjoy, Omega. But no coming until I’m inside you. You’ll come on my cock, understand?”

Dean loves the power in Cas’s voice. “Yes, Alpha.”

Cas spends time worshipping Dean’s body and driving him wild. He presses kisses along Dean’s belly—where the baby will go—he sucks the sensitive inner portion of Dean’s thighs that make his cock tingle. Dean gets desperate from all of it, moaning, begging.

“You want my cock in there, Nafas?” _My breath._ Cas slides two fingers inside, dipping them in for a few strokes and then circling them, wet with slick, around Dean’s balls.

“I want your cock, Cas. _Please._ ” Dean’s reached need by this point, he doesn’t know how much more fondling he can take.

Cas pauses to catch his green eyes. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“I know, Cas. I swear I know, but for the love of the Gods, if you don’t stick your cock in me, I’ll find a way to choke you with it.”

Cas laughs a melodic laugh as he positions himself over Dean, maintaining eye contact as he slides in. Dean rolls his head back, the sensations becoming too much, but wonderfully too much. “Yeah, that’s it. Take my cock, push down, get more inside you.”

Dean does, wanting it all. He bears down, until his opening relaxes enough Cas’s cock hits his prostate and waves of pleasure echo outward, through every cell in his body. “Mmmmm, yeah Cas. Please, more.”

“As you wish.”

Cas fucks into him slow, spreading him wide physically and emotionally. He can feel Cas in his heart, his body has so much love coursing through it, Dean’s euphoric.

Dean almost doesn’t feel Cas’s knot expanding in him, he’s too busy screaming with pleasure as Cas still fucks into him slow, each time a little harder to pull out and a little harder to press back in, until Cas can’t pull out anymore. Dean continues to squeeze around Cas’s cock, breathless and tired but for the life of him unable to stop.

“That’s it. Come on Dean, I want to see you come on my cock just like you are: needy, desperate, beautiful. Let go.”

Dean breaks apart. He squeezes around Cas’s cock hard, gripping at Cas’s ass, his fingers inserting themselves into Cas’s butt dimples, gripping his ass hard enough he knows he’ll see bruises there tomorrow. He comes in spurts from his cock, almost shooting himself in the eye, laughing and reveling in the intensity all at once.

He wants to melt into the sheets, become butter with them, but Cas isn’t done with him yet. He turns feral, fucking harder, moving as much as he can within Dean, while being trapped inside by his knot. His hips snap forward and pull back a short distance only to snap forward again, in rapid succession, releasing wild grunts with the effort. His head tosses back, and he unleashes a cry that’s a moan at the same time.

Cas gripped by primal passion is somehow elegant and it’s the most exquisite thing Dean’s ever witnessed.

Dean feels when the hot come releases inside of him, it seems to go on forever. Will Cas’s seed leak out of him? But it doesn’t. Especially with Cas still stuffed inside him like he is. After, even Cas, the destroyer of worlds, looks like he might pass out. “Did that please you, my love?” he asks finding it in him to plant a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean’s never been so happy. “That was incredible. Even if there’s no baby, at least we had good sex.” If Dean’s being honest, as much as he knew they were doing what they were for the sake of having a baby—something he’d do and try anything for—he didn’t enjoy it much.

“At least we’ll have that,” Cas agrees. “Now sleep, Nafas. That was a lot.”

Dean nods. It was, but Dean’s too wound up to actually fall asleep. He tries, closing his eyes, laying wrapped around Cas, enjoying the sensation of being tied to him. He doesn’t fall asleep, but his body is resting, content as hell.

It ends up being the longest they’ve been tied together. Typically, they’ve maxed out at thirty minutes, but that was during regular sex, other times they’ve tried to conceive, Cas’s knot would deflate, and Cas would slip out of him after hardly any time at all, which in part is why they used the plug.

“Do we need the plug?” Dean asks, not looking forward to it, but he’ll do whatever must be done to conceive.

Cas shakes his head. “No plug this time.”

Dean worries at first, but if Alpha says they don’t need it, he’s not going to question his good judgement and instead chooses to be happy he doesn’t have to suffer that plug.

“Will you sleep now?” Cas scolds.

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I am trying.” But Dean’s belly is filled with excitement. This time was so different in every way, it had to work right? He wants to be awake when it happens.

“If you’ll remember, it could take days to happen. It might not happen tonight and that’s okay.”

Dean nods. “You are right, as usual, Alpha.”

“Close your eyes. I will sing to you and watch over you.”

Dean’s never needed anyone to watch over him, not since he was a little boy, but when Cas says things like that, something special blooms in his chest. “Yes, Alpha.”

Dean does fall asleep after that, his body realizing how spent it is.

Just before dawn, Cas gently shakes him awake. “Dean, Dean wake up.” There’s urgency in Cas’s voice.

Dean has to shield his eyes from the bright sun poking through the window. “Cas? Everything okay?”

When Dean’s eyes adjust, he sees that Cas is glowing. “Everything’s perfect, Mama.”

“Mama…” Dean’s eyes widen. “It worked.”

Cas smiles wider, his blue eyes sparkling. “It did. You’re going to be a mother.”

Dean looks down at his belly, which of course, looks exactly the same as the last time he saw it, but now he knows their little one is inside, taking form, growing within him. “And you’re going to be a father.”

They meet in a kiss, but when Dean pulls away, Cas is frowning as he groans. “What?”

“This means Teleapài was right. I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Cas looks skyward, as if maybe the Gods above might take pity on him, but they both know she’s better friends with them than Cas is.

Dean has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Later, Dean flies down to Teleapài’s healing tent, a lot faster than Cas would be comfortable with, now that Dean’s finally pregnant, but Dean feels so good, it’s like the baby’s giving him more strength, rather than taking it away.

She’s outside, stirring something in a pot with a large wooden spoon. Throwing all formalities and protocol out the window, Dean squeezes the thin, dark woman in a crushing hug, her braids clacking a new melody. “You were right, it worked. Thank you, Healer Teleapài,” Dean says parting from her so she can breathe again.

Her lips smirk, while her eyes dance with joy.

“You knew,” Dean says.

“I saw this little one,” she says returning to her stirring, but then pausing again to shake her spoon to an imaginary Cas. “But there are always conditions and that man of yours had to get his act together for it to work. Mate like horses—good Gods.”

Dean loves how confounded she is, by that.

“I… I have to run it by Alpha, but if he allows it, will you be the baby’s healer? I’d like you to bring them into the world.”

“Of course, I will, child. I will bring your youngling squalling into this world like I have all the others. Now sit there, and I will make you a bag of special tea to take with you that will help with morning sickness.”

Dean sits, adjusting his dressing-cloak, enjoying the sun on his face, looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the work of art that inspired me with links to the actual story it was written for, which I did not know when I wrote this. For me it was: see the pic, mind went wild, write story. It wasn't until I looked for the link, I saw that the artist had drawn it for a specific story. I am in no way affiliated with the artist, just a huge fan! I doubt the artist would be into my sort of story, so I want to make clear my story is not associated with her or the art... it was just what inspired my delusion upon looking at it on the internet which I cannot help anymore than my need to breathe. 
> 
> Me posting this is an ode to her work for inspiring me so, and because I know someone will want to see. 
> 
> And as you will see, she drew them in a version of a Tartan, which I loved, but I called the item in my story something else (dressing-cloak) to keep it more in line with the world I built. But love, love, love anything with Scottish anything *heart eyes*
> 
> [Links to fic and picture](https://sketching-fox.tumblr.com/post/628073277514022912/comission-done-for-kat-the-first-of-my-bidders-on)
> 
> [Links to full picture](https://img3.pillowfort.social/posts/d23d6bd9e5a3_highlands_color_.jpg)
> 
> For this fic, you can leave this fic here. It's a nice place to end it and most of the 'story' is told in Part I. Part II is an optional read as it contains some strange, Mock Brand kink, it's a little PWP, but you will get to meet their Youngling. 
> 
> Buuuuuut, if you're into what I am then you might really enjoy it. Part II is done, but just needs a bit of editing, will have it up ASAP.
> 
> Would love to hear from you!


	2. Part II - We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January, 24 2021  
> ______________________
> 
> Since I'm late posting, I really wanted to post this on Dean's Birthday! I'm squeaking it in my time (still 10:21pm here). Happy 41st Birthday Dean Winchester! 
> 
> Nafas, and Nazaneen both come from a Tik Tok story I heard while I was still musing this story and it tied itself in, a girl talking about what her father called her mother. I had thought they were Indonesian, Google translate says they are as well, but I was told by a kind reader they are also Persian. I know the languages are very different, but there's a chance they are both. 
> 
> Anyway, point is, they are not mine and l wanted to give credit for the story that inspired me and the words I borrowed from her. You'll see what Nazaneen means. 
> 
> Now, what you are about to read is REALLY kink heavy. Like, far more so than Part I. I don't know why, it was a whole MOOD. It may not be for you, this is NOT a wholesome family story like The Winchesters. But I will have more of them soon if you feel like you want to skip this 
> 
> Oh and Omega pregnancies are different. Dean will narrate all that for you, so what he says is how it is for him as an omega. Same with other parts regarding his biology.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. See you on the other side.

It’s only been a few weeks into Dean’s pregnancy, but already Dean has learned a new meaning of the word alpha.

“I don’t like it when you run like that Dean, the youngling,” Cas says.

“You think running is bad for the youngling, Alpha?” _Has Alpha lost his mind?_ Dean’s at the table, trying to make sense of him.

“No, but you could trip and then what?”

He _could_ trip, but it’s not likely. Cas knows it too. Dean might not train with warriors anymore, but the skill is embedded into his muscle fibers, he’s agile as fuck. Dean concentrates on his plate, forking mouthfuls, chewing several times before he swallows, in case Cas might think he’s going to choke too.

Dean runs a hand through his hair, flickering his eyes from plate to Cas several times before he answers. “I will take extra care, Alpha.”

Cas doesn’t take his eyes off him through the meal. “Here. I think you should eat more vegetables. Greens are good for the baby.” He pushes the dish of greens toward Dean.

Dean suppresses a glare and takes a spoonful, and then another when Cas continues to hold the dish toward him. But then Cas places his elbows on the table, folding his hands over each other and rests his chin in the crevice of them. The tranquil smile reaches his eyes and setting sun hits him just so, he’s got the bright aura of the angels around him. Dean can’t fault Cas for loving them so much. “We are lucky to have you taking such good care of us,” Dean says.

“Only the best for my two. I’ve discussed an entire eating regime with Healer Teleapài that will be implemented straight away. It’ll change through each trimester as yours and the youngling’s need change.”

 _Joy._ “Yes, I noticed the juice in place of the wine,” Dean says.

“Fresh squeezed from the finest fruits.”

 _Look at his face. Yeah he’s going overboard, but he’s fucking jubilant._ Dean takes a long sip, which has Cas humming, as he eats his own plate with light movements of his arms. Dean doesn’t let him see his hands running through his hair. _Is the whole pregnancy going to be like this?_

Cas has also been exerting some strange, new behaviors.

The morning of Dean’s third week, when Dean wakes, Cas is still there. He’s never still there, having to be somewhere, often before the crack of dawn. He’s seated by Dean’s shins, dressed like he should be leaving, his imperial crown atop his head, his dressing-cloak tied smartly. His lips are pressed together and Dean’s pretty sure a thousand thoughts are flying across his mind.

Dean’s groggy. He wipes the sleep from his eyes. “Cas? You okay?”

“Oh thank the Gods. I couldn’t leave. I needed to make sure you two were okay, but I know how important sleep is for you at this time, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“We’re fine, Cas. I’m gonna need food soon, but fine.”

His eyes form those slits again, the ones that don’t mean anything good for anyone he sets them upon. “Get dressed.”

Dean scurries out of bed, grabbing the nearest dressing-cloak, his sleepy fingers fumbling with the soft fabric. He’s not fast enough for Cas, who tears the garment away from him and begins to tie it onto him with practiced hand movements. Dean’s gotten good at tying it, but he’s still slower than Cas who’s more experienced. “Can I wash my face, Alpha?” Dean says, voice strained as Cas finishes dressing him.

He answers with a grunt, Dean can’t decipher, but he doesn’t get to wash his face. Cas drags him to the dining hall, Dean tripping after him. “Sit there, you need to eat.”

Dean opens his mouth to speak but thinks better of it. Cas isn’t in his right mind. He’s not worried about being hurt—clearly this is about protection—more about riling Cas further and Dean knows he has stuff to do. Matsue, one of his alpha advisors rushes in. “Emperor, there you are, we’ve been waiting for you.”

Cas turns his heated stare to Matsue. “My mate needs seeing to.” Dean attempts to get up, he’ll talk his foolish husband into calming down. Cas’s neck snaps his gaze to him. “Sit down, Omega.”

Dean sits, turning his eyes to his hands.

“I can send the Chef in to see to his needs, Emperor Novak, we need—”

“—I don’t care what you or anyone else needs. I am Emperor. I get there when I get there.” Matsue runs out as Cas calls for a servant and yells at them to bring Dean some food.

Cas paces and Dean twiddles his thumbs, waiting for the food. Dean would try speaking to Cas, but he’s fuming and full of alpha pheromones, leaking off him. Thankfully they’re only strong for Dean, or they’d have a problem with how many omegas work at the palace. The palace is a safe and reputable place to work, a place many alphas feel comfortable allowing their omegas to work at, especially with such spectacular family policies. Omegas can return to work after their recovery period if they like, with their youngling at whatever capacity their alpha is comfortable with. There is help available for them and plenty of alpha supervision.

Unfortunately for Dean, he begins leaking slick in response to Cas’s hormones, which is only going to perpetuate Cas’s hormones if he’s not careful. He shifts, attempting to catch it all with his dressing cloak. He puts a hand to his belly, over the place that’s beginning to thicken and make the waist of his dressing cloak tight. _Papa’s already fiercely protective of you, little one._

Despite Cas’s violent demeanor, peace settles over Dean. It’s the way it should be, but he can’t help wanting to comfort Cas when he’s stressed like this.

Food doesn’t take long. Dean has an assortment of breakfast foods before him, which he scurries to fill his plate with, while Cas pours him fresh juice. Cas doesn’t relax until Dean’s got eggs, ham and potatoes in him. Dean notices the decrease in scent, Cas looks away every time Dean tries to meet his eyes. “I’m not scared of you, Alpha,” Dean says. “But it would be nice if you would speak to us in words instead of grunts.”

Dean’s begun referring to himself as more than one person, because he is now. The ‘us’ is Dean and youngling. It happened naturally, Dean speaking in _us_ and _we_. An Omega thing that’s felt and manifests through change in language.

The tension in Cas’s body melts away, he grabs a muffin and butters it. “I think my body recognizes the youngling.”

“A bit.” Dean smirks.

“My need to see you both eat, overrode the other that needs you bent over this table. Fuck, Dean. I need you.”

Dean pauses, peering between Alpha and his plate. “We’ve had plenty, Alpha. I can—”

Cas shakes his head, closing his eyes, taking a slow breath. “No, no. Eat. Then I will take you.”

Dean nods. Cas is struggling though, breathing slow, opening and closing his eyes, gripping the arms of his chair. Dean would hurry, but then Cas will be concerned over him choking. He gets an idea. “You know Alpha, I could sit with you.” Dean flutters his lashes, blinking green eyes at him.

Cas slides his chair out, swiping his dressing-cloak aside, exposing his cock, the knot at the top already beginning to pop and purpling. “Alpha,” Dean scolds. “That looks painful.”

Cas breathes carefully again, as if any sudden movement, might let his cock know just how horny it is. Come leaks out as they both look at it. Dean gets up and barely has opportunity to step, before Cas is grappling his dressing-cloak, suddenly all thumbs, but then finally getting a good enough grip to pull Dean to him. He’s rough, moving Dean’s dressing-cloak out of the way, a bruising grip on Dean’s pelvis as he pushes Dean onto his cock.

The slick runs plentiful, but Dean squawks when his entrance has to relax quickly to allow Cas in. Dean’s swift to bear down and help Cas, help him slide onto his cock. “Mmmmm,” Dean moans. The burn of Cas’s cock has Dean’s hardening in its cage, his ass meets Cas’s hair-covered thighs with a smack. Cas wrenches Dean’s head back onto his shoulder and sucks a bruising hickey there.

“Eat, Omega. And then I’m going to eat you.”

Dean shivers.

When he’s eaten enough to please Cas, plates crash to the floor when they’re swiped to the side and replaced by Dean’s torso. He braces on the table, on his forearms as Cas fucks into him.

Dean has a job. Omegas are not permitted to come during pregnancy, as a show of thanks to the Gods for the blessing they’ve been given, but the arousal of an alpha heightens beyond control and so Dean must take care of Alpha.

An omega’s work is never done.

Thankfully, Dean was only just milked two days ago, and even if he weren’t wearing the cock cage, he’s practiced at restraining his orgasm for Alpha. But the hard fucking will fill his balls, making them heavy, bringing him closer to another milking.

Today, Dean’s able to time the graceful curve of his low back to ride the waves of Alpha’s choppy cadence, with ease. Dean’s proud to serve Cas in this way, with only some wish for an orgasm. He doesn’t know how some omegas manage no desire. Still, some thrusts against his prostate have him moaning, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and other thrusts have him on his toes, his body curling around the pleasure, but never giving into it.

Cas’s knot expands, until he can’t pull out and soon after that, he’s coming into Dean, grinding against him, letting go primal noises. In one, smooth movement, with an arm across Dean’s chest, Cas pulls Dean up with him and sits them in Cas’s chair, Dean still tied to him.

They breathe together, chests heaving, limbs drooping, and Cas turns Dean’s head for a kiss. Sweat drips down Dean’s brow and Cas’s torso is sticky against his back. “You okay, Nazaneen?”

 _Sweetheart._ Dean dazzles at the endearment. “Never better, Alpha.”

“I know Teleapài assured us omega were built for rough sex, even pregnant, but I wanted to hear it from you.”

Dean smiles. “Teleapài is right as usual.” His expression changes when he sees the devastation on the floor—glass is everywhere, juice is soaking into the carpet.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking… We’re going to lose a lot of plates, Alpha.”

Cas laughs. “I’ll try not to break everything, but I can’t promise not to keep going Alpha on you. It’s only bound to get worse.”

~**~

And it does.

Dean expected changes to his body that would have him acting differently, and Teleapài promises those are to come, but it’s Cas having the most happen to him first. Dean doesn’t want to insult his alpha by questioning him, so he sneaks away when Cas is called off for the day and asks Teleapài about it. “Alpha is acting strangely,” he begins. “It’s like he has to be near us.”

Teleapài smiles. “Yes, that is normal. It doesn’t happen with every couple, or even with every child, but the presence of a young one inside an alpha’s mate can bring out their baser instincts. Him wanting to keep you close is protectiveness. Castiel already feels great need to protect you, it makes sense that this little one is pulling these needs out of him.”

Dean nods. He will accept it then, just like Cas accepts all of Dean’s omega needs.

“I know it must be hard to get things done this way,” she says. “But it will only be for a short time and you may want to think about hiring someone who can take over for you when you get closer to your due date, and then for after the birth when you need to recover.”

True. Dean hadn’t thought about that. “I suppose this explanation might be why he growled at one of the gardening staff the other day when he got too close…?”

She laughs. “Yes.”

Teleapài’s reasoning applies in a lot of scenarios. Cas gets anxious when he can’t find Dean, a hunt he will go on randomly on any given day. It’s been stressing out the staff, so Dean stays close to home, so he can be found quickly.

“Ah, Highness? Emperor is looking for you,” Tann tells him. “He was just through here.”

Oh Gods. “Forgive me, Tann. I should go,” he says looking around. “Maybe we can use last week’s menu for now?”

He nods. “There are no special functions next week, so that will work, but the week following there is,” Tann warns.

“Got it. Maybe I’ll return mid-week to be on the safe side.” He runs a hand through his hair. Is that the right thing to do? He supposes he’ll find out.

Dean races to find Cas—which he’s not supposed to do—but he’s careful with his steps and he’s happy he rushed when he sees the destruction Cas left in his wake. The staff raise their brows and point to which way he went; Dean picks up the pace. Dean finds him in their bedroom. “Cas? You were looking for me?”

“Yes. Where were you? I looked everywhere.”

Cas’s eyes are glossed over, his hair is messier than usual. Dean wraps his arms around Cas, nuzzling him so Cas can get more of his scent. “I’m here. I’m sorry. I was down at the baths and then I had to speak with the Chef in the kitchen.”

Cas embraces Dean and they stand like that until Cas is breathing easier. “We may not survive this pregnancy Dean.” Dean loves hearing Cas use his name more when they are alone. “My hormones get wild and I need you both near me. I get irrationally afraid something will happen.”

Dean nods into his neck. “I’m sorry you have to go through that for us, Alpha.”

Cas sighs. “It’s not your fault, but I appreciate your care. I wish I knew what to do about it.”

But there isn’t a solution and other than creating some distress for both Cas and the staff, it's not dangerous. Secretly, Dean finds Cas’s protectiveness endearing and it’s a sign his instincts are in tune with them.

Besides, Dean’s used to Cas’s protective nature by now, and with Teleapài’s assurance that Cas’s reactions are normal, Dean’s able to relax about it and enjoy the intuitive responses being pregnant brings.

The only thing about being pregnant so far Dean isn’t the biggest fan of, is the Mythcairn philosophy on what’s right and what’s not for a pregnant omega based on their theology. But with Cas’s strong beliefs, fighting it’s fruitless.

“What would happen if I did come?” Dean asked one day, out of pure curiosity.

Cas’s eyes formed his classic deep slits. “We’re not going to find out.”

 _Okay. Don’t rile the alpha-papa-to-be._ But still curious, he asked Teleapài about it. “It has been the way since Mythcairns came into being and too much omega pleasure has been blamed for the malformation of younglings. So it’s written into the books that omegas must give this up in trade for being blessed so. I also know of omegas who have orgasmed the odd time with no repercussions, but there’s no way of knowing how much is too much and it’s better not to tempt the Gods.”

Malformation! That was enough for Dean not to want to chance it. He would only be pregnant for seven months, he could wait that long. Still, doesn’t mean the process is a pleasant one. Especially when his pregnancy hormones have kicked in and his arousal’s at an all-time high. There’s no time he doesn’t crave Alpha.

He’s grateful for the chastity device Cas put on him straight away, to stave off orgasms, or he might have had an orgasm already and without permission. Cas would have seen this as a double offence. But all day long, his small cock hardens in its cage, occasionally dripping fluids from both his penis and his ass such that he has to run off to clean himself up often, which is embarrassing at times.

But a little orgasm denial is not as bad as the milking.

Seven months of buildup isn’t healthy either—though Dean wishes the Gods would have thought up a failsafe for that—and Dean’s prostate must be milked. Cas does it when he can, but he’s a busy emperor and isn’t always available when it’s time, which means Dean must go to the Omega Care and Punishment Center. It’s adjacent to the Healing Center and it specifically caters to omega needs, but an omega can also be sent for punishment.

It’s not something Cas has done yet, Dean doesn’t know why. He’s certainly threatened it now and then. Dean’s keen to avoid it though. They are not known for mistreating omegas, but he’s heard from many that the center has some particularly embarrassing and creative punishments. Not that Cas isn’t equally creative, but somehow the thought of being _sent_ , having the administrator know you’re there because you misbehaved for your alpha seems _more_ embarrassing.

If Alpha sent him, he would go without complaint… well, without _much_ complaint, but if he’d like to stay far away from the center for that reason.

The first time he goes, he has a brief idea of what to expect, but having it explained to you by your alpha husband who will never quite understand omega things, just as Dean will never quite fully understand alpha things, leaves room for some surprise.

He should have asked Tann about it.

Inside the room is an odd-looking bench with buckles and straps—is he meant to go in that thing?

“Your highness, my name is Levi. I’m the alpha that will be taking care of you today, let’s see here.”

As Levi looks over his chart, Dean makes effort to not look at the bench. He places a hand on his navel and says a silent prayer. _I will do anything for us, little one. May the Gods see how I serve them and look after you._

The enforced chastity for pregnant omegas, is the price he pays to the Gods for a healthy baby. Nothing can come for nothing. It’s the first thing Dean will give for his child and he’ll do it to the best of his ability no matter how uncomfortable.

“Ah yes, Emperor Novak has left instructions. You are four weeks along, correct?”

“That’s correct.” At least Dean was able to make it this far into his pregnancy without having to come here.

“Good, good.” Dean thinks his voice is far too chipper. “I will leave the room, while you remove your dressing-cloak and kneel on the bench, your arms go here and legs there. I’ll do the rest.”

“Oh… uh, do I really need to be naked?” In reality, the dressing-cloak doesn’t leave much to the imagination, but it’s still something.

“I’m sorry, but you do. I need to be able to see all of you, to make sure nothing goes awry. Besides, while I might not be your alpha, Highness, you still need to know your place with one. You naked, while I remain clothed is a good way to establish that.”

Dean flushes crimson nodding. Of course. _I should remember that by now._ It’s not the Dean forgets his place as omega, but having been a War Major for so long, he wasn’t put in that place often. Only by Father.

“I also see that it’s your first time at the center for this reason, I’ll make sure to explain what I’m doing, as I go.”

He leaves the room and Dean is left alone with the dreaded bench. He sighs. “I can do this.”

Removing his dressing cloak, he hangs it on the wall-hook and tries to remember how Levi said to get into this contraption. In front are two padded, L-shaped, arm rests. In the middle is where Dean guesses his pelvis will go and in between what must be the leg rests (larger, padded, and L-shaped as well) and the pelvis bench, is another little adjustable table—Dean’s not sure he wants to know what that’s for.

Naked, he climbs into the bench and when he’s in, it’s a bit like he’s on his forearms and knees, but in the air. Once he gets a sense of how the bench feels, he discovers each of the pieces can move. At current, the leg rests are wide enough his ass is horribly exposed, which is the point.

Dean doesn’t see the reasoning behind Levi’s departure when he’s going to be spread for him like this.

“You comfortable, Highness?” Levi asks, returning to the room and shutting the door behind him.

 _Not really._ “I’m fine.”

“Good, I’m just going to buckle you in. Let me know if the straps are too tight.”

Levi sets about strapping in Dean’s arms, his hips and then his legs and when Dean approves the tightness, he adjusts the height of the pelvis rest. “This is set up so we can accommodate for your growing size, without harming the youngling. Your belly will fit here, like this.” Levi gestures to the space where Dean’s belly will go.

He has to suppress a groan. _Awesome. I’ll be spread like this, when I’m round and very pregnant._ But he remembers why he’s doing this, it’s not about him, it’s about their youngling. Dean relaxes as much as he can. “Emperor Novak has given specific orders. He wants the chastity device removed for the procedure and for us to clean you.”

Dean panics, struggling to get up from the bench, but of course he can’t. If Levi removes his chastity device, he will come, there’s no doubt about it. “Shhh, shhh. Don’t worry. Yes, your cooperation will be necessary, that’s part of it, the Gods will want to see that you are doing your part in remaining chaste even when tempted, but I will not be actively trying to make you come and I will proceed with caution—the Gods watch me too.”

Dean would like have words with these Gods. Dean stops struggling, but his breath quickens, he’s not looking forward to having the chastity off with no promise of orgasm. “Before we do that, I will insert the gag.”

Cas warned Dean about the gag. Standard procedure, this time for the benefit of the Omega Care Center Worker. Alphas aren’t as sensitive to the scents of mated omegas, but sounds are harder. One omega before them with a muffled moan, they can be trained to resist that, but the whole center moaning away? That would be a problem.

“Open.”

Levi inserts the black, ball gag into Dean’s mouth, and straps it behind Dean’s head. It’s wide and no, Dean can’t get much sound out. To his benefit, Levi is gentle, and professional, he’s just doing his job, but Dean is likely going to have to remind himself of this several more times before it’s done.

“Ooookay, let’s see here,” he hums to himself. “Right. We’ll take this off now.”

The center was given a copy of the key to Dean’s cock cage. Dean hears a click and a pop and then Levi slides it off. When the air hits Dean’s cock for the first time in a month, he hardens in an instant. “Hmmm, yeah. This is okay now, but I’m going to recommend more frequent cleanings. Yes, you can leave it for up to a month, but not all omegas are the same.”

Of course, Dean would be in the category of omega who requires more frequent cleanings. “I’ll make a note and then your alpha can decide if he’ll do it, or he would like us to do it.”

Gagged as he is, he can’t answer, so he just nods. He already knows what Cas will say though, he’ll be sending him here. With the new worry of Dean suffering some kind of penis rot, Cas won’t take any chances and Cas is too busy to keep up with cleaning his cock regularly.

Joy.

Next, Levi adjusts the leg rests, so Dean’s legs are as wide as they’ll go. Oh Gods, what Levi must see back there, his puckered hole on display, his cheeks pulled open. He tries not to think about it, especially since thinking about it makes his cock ache.

Dean knows his affinity for humiliation kink, most omegas are this way to varying degrees, this hits all his buttons, and he’s going to have to work at not coming. His heart picks of the pace, hammering in his chest.

“First, I have to open you, which won’t be a problem with all this slick you’re producing,” Dean blushes hard, “then I will insert the expander.”

Dean nods and even if he could speak, he wouldn’t want to test his voice. Plus, it’s taking all his concentration not the hump the air. Now he sees the importance of having his hips strapped down.

Levi wets his fingers with Dean’s slick by running them along his crack several times and then slipping two in. As he pumps them into Dean, Dean’s arousal heightens another notch. Cas has done this for him, and it’s the same, but at least he’s had the benefit of his cock cage. Now, the worry he’ll come is combined with the delicious arousal, which unfortunately only drives the arousal.

Dean moans into the gag and then blushes for doing so. “It’s okay, your highness. Make any noises you like—that’s what the gag is for. Besides, one of you, muffled as you are is not hard for me to handle, a whole centre-filled, that would be a lot harder.”

Dean doesn’t want to make noises, but his omega biology takes over. Levi’s fingers feel so good sinking into him, wet, slippery, even if he’s not hitting Dean’s prostate. “That’s it, there you go, relax for me.”

When Levi removes his fingers, Dean whines into the gag. “I know. I’m sorry, but I’m going to insert the expander now. This is probably the easiest part for you. It won’t hurt, but you’ll feel some pressure.”

Dean takes the opportunity to breathe and attempts to relax. The problem is, his cock won’t let him forget how much it needs to come, alive with a burning, itch that even the air seems to tease. Screaming into the gag relieves the tension.

“Sorry Highness, did I hurt you?”

Dean shakes his head, sagging in his bonds.

“Right, just your omega biology howling at you. The expander is in, I’m going to slowly pump it up. Nice breaths through your nose now.”

The expander is the least intrusive part of all this, which is odd since it’s a thing that exposes him more. Levi is good though, taking care to go slow and allow Dean to adjust. “Just one more level to go. We will use a milking tool that’s the size of your alpha and he’s quite large. Mated omegas respond better to tools that remind them of their alpha.”

Fuck. The thought of Cas’s awesome cock is not what he needs right now, but Levi promised to tell him the ins and outs of every step.

“Great. You’re doing well. I’m going to stimulate you manually, Emperor Novak has consented. You’re very lucky. Often, as punishment, or even as a show of devotion, an alpha will request the machine, but sometimes it’s purely the alpha’s discomfort with having another stimulate their omega manually. It’s much harder for an omega to prevent himself coming with the machine. Manually, I have some control.”

Thank fuck. He’ll remember to thank Cas later for that.

“All right, I’m going to begin. I’ll be watching for your reactions, don’t hesitate to give them.”

The milking device Levi uses is smooth, glass and unforgiving. It’s also got girth, like Cas and yeah, a pleasurable sensation shivers through his body with the feeling of Cas even though he’s not here. Dean grunts when it’s inserted and with it nestled against his prostate as it is, already, he wants to keen backward and drive it forward. He starts to move. “Whoa there. I have to ask you not to move, your Highness. Omegas aren’t allowed to move during this process, you must accept it only.”

Yeah, Dean knew that, and he hates that he had to be scolded. Cas will hear about it. Dean can do better. He thinks about the little one in his belly again, and it reminds him he needs to have better control over himself. The Gods are always present.

But when Levi starts to move the glass penis, Dean is cursing those same Gods—and thank the Gods he’s wearing a gag. Even with Levi’s gentle ministrations, after a week-long build up, combined with the added horniness from all his pregnancy hormones, the smooth glass against his prostate is divine. Dean wails into the gag. He doesn’t want to enjoy this, but he is.

His orgasm builds to that point of no return, and he thrashes in his confines, unable to hold back.

Thankfully, Levi stops. “Okay, got it. We’ll break for a minute here and let you calm down.”

Dean nods, letting the tears run free. But at least he sees that Levi is on his side and is trying to help him. Why does he have to be so bad at being an omega? Why? For a moment, he’s not sure he deserves the little one he’s been blessed with. He can’t even get through a standard, milking, how’s he supposed to be its mama?

_No, no. I can do this._

“I’m going to start again, but Highness? It is taking longer than expected and I think I should use a little penial stimulation. It will be a bit harder for you this way, but it will be faster. Your alpha left permission for this in your paperwork.”

Dean nods. Faster is better. He’d rather this be over faster. But only because it’s not Cas behind him, what a wonderful act of submission this would be for Cas. Then he remembers, it is even without Cas here. Cas sent him here and therefore it’s something he’s doing for Cas. _I need to have a better attitude about this. What would Cas say if he knew I wanted something for him done and over with?_ He’d be hurt.

He works harder at being grateful to be the one to serve Cas and their little one in this way.

Levi grips Dean’s small penis in this thumb and pointer finger, so as not to put too much pressure on it. Even Cas doesn’t pay much attention to his penis, other than to look at it and that one time he sucked Dean off, he’s surprised Cas would allow such a thing, but at the same time, Dean knows Cas would have wanted Levi to have access to as many tools as necessary to make this the best experience it could be for Dean.

It touches Dean’s heart how thoughtful his alpha is.

Levi strokes Dean’s penis slowly and massages his prostate with a firm pressure. By this point, Dean’s moaning around his gag, gripping the arm rests tightly and tossing his head back all while trying to keep his hips still. “Oh good. Good job, here it comes… here it comes… there we go.”

“Mmmmmmmmhhh,” Dean says around the gag when the building sensation of coming drops off to nowhere. At long last, come dribbles forth from Dean’s cock, while Levi continues to massage his prostate steadily until all the fluid is out and Dean’s balls feel lighter.

“You did great for your first time. I have a few notes I’ll include for your alpha, but overall, bang up job.”

Dean barely hears him though, he’s ready to fall asleep.

“Time to clean you. Just relax while I do this. I’ll be using the least amount of intrusion possible.”

Dean gets to experience what the extra table’s all about as Levi slides a prepared bowl of soapy, warm water onto the it and lifts it to where his balls and penis hang. He uses a soft cloth to clean into all the crevices around his balls and into his foreskin. When he’s done, he’s sporting a semi-hard-on, which means it won’t go back into the cage. His cock has to be all the way flaccid to slip inside.

Levi takes too large a breath and Dean knows why. Cas explained this part, but warned Dean he left Levi with a few options to choose at his discretion, depending on the session since Levi does have leave to punish him if he misbehaves.

“Now for the unpleasant part.” Not only do they need his cock to deflate, but this isn’t meant to be a pleasurable experience, and to show the Gods it isn’t so, there must be an element of pain. “Your alpha left me a few options, but I’m going to go with the one that has the smallest number of strokes, even though it’s got more impact per stroke. This took some time today, I want to get you out of here, so I’m afraid it will be five with the cane.” Dean winces, but while yeah the cane has bite, five is doable and if Levi thinks he needs to close the session as soon as possible, Dean trusts his judgement. Truly it’s how he knows Levi’s going to get his cock to come down Dean’s dreading more than a little caning.

“I’ll get you started on the ice bath, while I grab the cane. And not to worry, I’ll set the timer, we won’t go past the five minutes your healer has prescribed.”

The table is used again as Levi slides the bowl with the ice bath in it, under Dean and Dean braces himself as the table is raised and his balls and small cock are submerged in the icy torment. “Timer’s set and I won’t leave the room, I’ll just be at the back of it a moment.”

This is not the first time Dean’s had this treatment, Cas the sadists that he is, loves Dean’s wails as he begs and pleads to be let out of the ice torture. It’s not always for Cas’s pleasure though, sometimes it’s functional, like now, to get Dean’s cock into its cage.

The water numbs both his cock and balls, but oddly, it hurts at the same time. The cold shoots through him and he chatters his teeth, while he makes miserable, whimpering noises. “I know it’s cold,” Levi coos. “Only two and a half minutes to go.”

Two-and-a-half-minutes takes forever. “Please,” Dean tries around the gag. “ _Please._ ”

“Those are very sad eyes, but I won’t be swayed. We’re almost there and I’ll put your cage on. Come on, think of how much your obedience will please your alpha.”

Dean tries, but he’s consumed by the devilish thought that with a sharp jolt of his hips sideways, he could knock the bowl off and away, but behavior like that will be reported to Alpha and he wouldn’t be able to bear the disappointment. The Gods finally bless them and he spits in their faces? No. Dean won’t move, he’ll take it, he chants over and over in his mind about how much he’s pleasing Alpha right now.

But the Gods help him his omega emotions, he really, really, wants to be done.

When the time’s up, he’s shivering but thankful he can’t feel his cock anymore. The one nice thing about ice baths, after a time, it stops hurting so much, it’s just unpleasant shivering.

Levi slides the cock cage on without any trouble and Dean breathes easy. “There. I will be quick with the cane strokes. It says here you can take quite a few, these will be formality for you.”

Dean can, but that doesn’t mean each stroke doesn’t have him grunting and grimacing. Levi’s no slouch in the discipline department either and Dean remembers, he does it for a living. Levi must see many a disobedient omega through his days he has to correct.

When they get to the third stroke, Dean’s yelp isn’t just for mollification, but true grief and if he were standing, he knows the fifth would have him up on his toes. As is, he presses his hips forward just enough, but not so much, he gets away with it without a scolding.

When it’s over, Dean’s exhausted. “What time’izit?” he asks once Levi’s removed the gag.

“It’s a quarter-past noon your highness.”

What? All of that only took forty-five minutes? Dean must have slipped into a time warp. That just can’t be.

He’s spent though and he closes his eyes. “That’s it. Relax, highness. Now that it’s done, I can make you feel good.”

Levi unbuckles him and then uses magic hands to massage lotion into his feet, thighs, glute muscles, back, neck and arms. He even massages lavender-scented oil into Dean’s head. When Levi’s done, not only are Dean’s balls relieved but he’s floating on a cloud. “All right, you may get dressed your highness, then we’ll do a quick post-session interview since this is your first time and then you may go.”

Dean ties his dressing-cloak in place, wondering how all of that could leave him so vibrant, but when it comes time to answer Levi, he has to be honest. “Yeah, man. I… I feel great.”

He nods; he clearly knew, but then again, he does this all day. “I know some aspects are unpleasant, but overall the procedure is good for omegas physically and leaves them with a sense of sanctitude.”

Dean nods, happy he’s pleased the Gods and his husband.

“I’m going to send you with a prescription for a cream I want your alpha to apply to your cock that will help us for future visits when your hormones will be unstable, and you’ll be more aroused. This will make it easier for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. The cream is an arousal stimulant for your penis, specifically. I’ll make some suggestions for how your alpha should restrain you when he applies the cream, but ultimately, that will be up to him. This will condition you for future milking sessions and make it easier. Of course, he can forgo it all together if he’d like you to suffer more arousal, but I’ll at least write out the prescription and he can decide.”

Dean’s not sure if he hopes Cas will use the cream, or not.

Levi gives him the additional promised notes for Cas, along with the prescription, but then he’s free to go. Dean immediately seeks Cas knowing that Cas will be wondering how things went. Cas is busy in the field with his warriors, and while he can’t break, he’ll appreciate knowing Dean and their youngling are nearby.

Dean catches his eyes, and waves, Cas smiles at him, Dean stands off to the side, out of harm’s way so he can watch. Cas oversees a few of the drills and when they begin a new one, Cas runs over to Dean. Cas might be a big, tough, alpha Emperor, but sometimes when he looks at Dean, he’s just a goofy schoolboy.

Cas grips Dean’s face, pulling Dean in for a kiss that makes his heart race, touching their foreheads together. “Hello Nafas,” he says in a low voice, so the others don’t hear him. In public, he must refer to Dean as Omega or my omega. He can use variations of consort too. “I trust things went well and you behaved admirably?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“I’m glad you came by, I was distracted thinking about you, but you couldn’t have eaten.”

“We will go eat,” Dean assures him placing Cas’s hand on his belly, over the health layer of fat has formed over his once flat stomach.

“Thank you. I will join you for dinner, but I’m afraid I’m busy till then. Come by the Hall to wave another hello to me in a couple of hours?”

Cas’s requests aren’t really requests. Dean’s omega biology sighs relief. “We will be there, Alpha.”

~**~

Later, Dean gets some much-needed time with Alpha when he shows for dinner. His biology preens at Alpha’s presence and Dean’s muscles ease to a silky calm, and the baby seems to give off an aura of contentment even though it’s not more than a spine and a heartbeat. Still, they’ve got a soul and a spirit and Dean feels them both.

“So, tell me about today,” Cas says taking a sip of wine. He hasn’t had time to clean properly, with having to head straight from the fields to the hall, there’s still blood under his nails and his brow glistens with sweat, the smell of it making Dean thankful he has a cage on him. Cas’s hair shines from the oils, messy in the best way and the skin around his eyes wrinkles when he smiles. 

Dean is so overwhelmed by Cas, he can barely look at him sometimes. “Uh, um.” He bites his lip. “It took longer than expected, but Alpha Levi assured me it was because it was my first time. He said I did well, but I have notes for you and a prescription that may help for future visits.”

Cas sets his wine down, setting his hand around the base, running the other through his sweaty hair. “I will look it all over. We’ll make sure things run as smoothly as possible for you both,” Cas says.

Dean nods. “I know you already gave instructions to that end; we are truly blessed to have you looking after us.”

Cas’s blue eyes brighten, and he digs into his food with enthusiasm. Dean watches as sauce from the chicken smears above his lips, and then he licks it away with that long tongue of his. _Oh Gods. Everything is sexual to me._ Dean swallows and turns to his meal, stuffing as much greens and chicken into him as possible, so Alpha will be satisfied. He takes extra and eats until he’s sure even his little tadpole is full.

“I’m in desperate need of a bath,” Cas tells him. “I must stink to the high heavens, but after, I’d like to take you now that you’re freshly milked.”

“You don’t have to deprive yourself, Alpha,” Dean says frowning. “Teleapài said it’s not stressful for me or the baby, to take me even when my balls are full. I can take it.” Dean puffs his chest.

“Okay, okay, my beautiful Omega. I did not mean to offend you and I know Teleapài knows what she’s talking about, it was a kindness because while it’s not harmful, it’s still exhausting and I know baby has you particularly tired this trimester.”

Dean’s stomach flutters proud that his alpha knows what a trimester is, but he has to look away. _Of course Cas is only thinking of me._ “Have I eaten enough, Alpha?” he says to his plate.

“You have, but you’re not going anywhere. I already spend too little time with you and you both need me. We’ll bathe together and then we’ll spend the rest of the night in bed.”

The edges of Dean’s lips pull, wanting to smile, but Dean won’t let himself. Why does he always get it wrong? Can’t he be a nice subservient omega like Tann, assuming the best from his alpha, instead of being affronted, so often?

“Okay, that’s enough. Come here. You’ll have to bear my strong scent.”

Dean races out of his seat and he’d like to blame the baby, but he knows his yearning for alpha is mostly his own. Cas slides his large chair open from the table and Dean climbs into his lap, facing Cas, his legs splayed on either side of him. “I don’t care how you smell, I like how you smell,” Dean says nuzzling into his sticky skin that smells of battle.

Cas captures Dean’s lips in a kiss he didn’t know he needed; he clings to Cas by his wide shoulders. “Come, Nafas. An alpha knows when his omega’s emotions are his fault, a good alpha helps him feel secure again. We’ll start our night now.”

“Only if… only if it’s not taking you away from work.”

Cas stares at him, his sharp gaze pierces Dean, exacting down to the core of him. “Why do you think you’re only important to me when I have nothing better to do?”

“I… I don’t know.” Tears well and Dean hides his face in Cas’s smelly neck.

Cas stands up, carrying Dean, which is only a tad awkward, out of the dining hall and begins in the direction of the baths. Yes, Dean is tall, and muscled and now with child, but Cas’s alpha strength allows him to carry Dean, with Dean wrapped around him, without too much trouble. “Dean.” The use of his first name catches his attention, especially since they are out in the open when anyone could hear them. “Where I spend my time is not up to you. Learn to accept that.”

Dean sniffles, his gut twisting for an unknown reason, simultaneously soothed by Cas’s kiss to his head and his tight grip around Dean’s waist. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Tonight, I spend my time with you and our unborn youngling and to hell with everyone else.”

~**~

When Dean reaches eight weeks, he’s showing, omega pregnancies progressing faster in all ways than a beta pregnancy. His dressing-cloak still has room-to-grow though, before he’ll have to go to the palace tailor for maternity ones. He’s proud of his tiny bump and doesn’t mind how it’s clearly displayed, his dressing-cloak not covering it at all.

They made the announcement once they got the okay from Teleapài and the palace staff greet him with smiles that contain a little something extra, delighted over the news. It’s expected the Emperor will put a baby inside his mate upon their first mating, which happens on the wedding night. The entire kingdom expects new of a child shortly after that, but when news didn’t come, and didn’t come and didn’t come, the palace staff grew tense, hence they were relieved to finally see him with child.

On some level, Dean felt he was letting the whole kingdom down, in addition to Cas. But now here he is pregnant and he’s loud and proud about showing it off.

Though he does have to be careful. There is nothing more attractive to an alpha than their pregnant omega, which increases Cas’s jealousy by a kingdom-fold. It’s irrational jealousy. Dean only has eyes for Cas, and no alpha would dare make a pass at Emperor Novak’s consort.

Tell that to Cas’s alpha hormones though.

Cas likes to take Dean for walks around the perimeter of the palace walls because it gives them the illusion of being alone together. They can never truly be alone with the guard that must follow them everywhere, but around the parameter, their guard can remain at a distance, and they don’t require as many with the number of lookouts they have watching them from atop the walls.

They walk along, hand-in-hand, Dean’s heavy-soled caligae squishing in the mud made fresh from last night’s rain, enjoying he sun on his face. He’s so light-footed, it takes some time for him to notice his husband is fuming beside him. “Uh, Cas?” he says, since they are for the most part alone, no one close enough to hear every word they utter. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.”

But, Dean notes, Cas’s caligae are falling into the mud hard, and it’s splashing up his calves, in between the braided leather strap-work that reaches to under his knees. Dean doesn’t want to question his alpha, but he knows he’s not fine. “You want to head back?”

“No. You need the fresh air and I’d rather be the one to take you here.” Which is Cas for, Dean won’t be doing this alone for the rest of his pregnancy.

“Yes, Alpha.” _Maybe some good news will relax him._ “I’ve been meaning to tell you, I felt the baby yesterday when I was visiting with Tann. He said that was soon for even an omega pregnancy.” Dean was proud when it happened. After so long to conceive, any little milestone is another checkmark on his list of, ‘Okay yeah, I can be a mother.’

“There was a chaperone present, I hope?”

Dean looks away from Cas then back to him again, unable to find the words he’s looking for.

“ _Dean._ Did you disobey me?”

Dean panics. “No. No Alpha, I didn’t disobey you. There was an alpha chaperone, two in fact. Alpha Sven is still there helping and Alpha Clark was home.”

“Then why do you look so suspicious?”

“Because I hoped for a different answer to my news. That’s all. I’m sorry.”

Dean listens to Cas’s heavy footfalls change their cadence—he still can’t look at Cas—and then they stop, a gentle tug from Cas’s hand stopping him. Dean looks up. “Okay, there is something bothering me,” Cas admits.

“Ya think?”

Cas’s brows squeeze together. “Careful.” Dean cows. “I’m feeling immense jealousy.”

“And you couldn’t tell me this because?”

Cas backs him into the perimeter's stone-wall. “I didn’t want to stress you and then I didn’t want to tell you I was concerned over stressing you, because I didn’t want to insult you. I thought I could get through the walk, but I can’t.”

He spins Dean around, fumbling with his dressing-cloak, slipping his hand beneath the front of it, rooting around until he finds Dean’s balls and tugs them. Dean whimpers. “Ahhhh, yes. Nice and heavy. I’m going to fuck you here, where everyone who’s doubtful can see you’re mine.”

Dean’s already producing slick, it’s leaking down the inside of his cheeks.

“The best part,” Cas says, his breath hot in Dean’s ear, “is that everyone knows a pregnant omega isn’t permitted to come. They’ll see me own you, use you, they’ll see how good you submit for me.”

It’s a pure form of submission. Dean giving, without any return.

It’s not that Dean doesn’t enjoy coming, he enjoys it a fuck ton, but above and beyond that is pleasing Alpha, and pleasing Alpha makes his heart sing far more than a handful of moments of pleasure. His cock aches in his cage and his ass squeezes. “Mmmmm, please Alpha. Please use me for your pleasure.”

“I plan on it, Nazaneen.” He rips the back of Dean’s dressing-cloak aside and shoves his cock in, giving Dean some time to adjust.

Dean, used to being taken quickly, bears down to open for him and he slides in, the burn of Cas’s cock making Dean cry out and then moan when he’s seated inside. Cas is like an animal, pressing a hand against the wall, while fucking into Dean, then grabbing Dean by the side of his throat so he can turn his mouth toward his and suck Dean’s tongue down his throat.

Cas’s hips pull back and snap forward, he snarls and continues to kiss Dean, sucking wind as Dean grabs onto Cas’s cheek with his left hand, securing his thumb in his butt dimple.

Dean won’t be able to come with his cage on, but that doesn’t mean he’s not struggling to hold back from enjoying too much pleasure against his prostate, in case the Gods are watching. Instead, he focuses on Cas and Cas’s pleasure, making sure to squeeze at Cas’s cock, taking what Cas gives him moaning loud enough he’s sure everyone hears him far and wide.

It doesn’t take long for Cas to come, sucking hickies onto Dean’s neck, as he grunts and lets out other howls of pleasure. Tied to Dean, he pulls him to the grass, wrapping around him, putting a hand on where their baby might be. “You’re mine,” he growls.

“No one’s going to take me from you, Cas,” Dean says catching his breath. He has to breathe for a bit letting the arousal run through him, getting it to calm within him. His balls are heavier now, it wasn’t long enough to stimulate a milking and they ache enough he knows it’s time for another appointment with the center if Cas doesn’t milk him tonight. He’s been told to stay on top of it, just in case Cas gets busy with Emperoring. His milking appointments with the center fall in the spa category, which he’s allowed to make on his own, so long has he has permission; the center has been notified of his standing permission.

“I know it’s not rational, but it is what it is. For the first time, I wish the Mythcairn dress could at least cover your stomach. Pregnant omegas are too attractive.”

“Do you want me to wear a second dressing-cloak around that section, Alpha?”

Cas is quiet, running a hand through his hair, drawing circles around Dean's belly button. “No. The Mythcairn dress has been this way for hundreds of years. I won’t be the Emperor who insults the tradition. Even if it were just you, it would send a message and there would be an uproar that’s not worth it. I will have to suffer my jealousy, and you will have to suffer my cock.”

Dean laughs. “I get the best part of the deal.”

Cas kisses Dean's neck. “As it should be.”

~**~

The third month is when the sex of their youngling will come to him and Dean’s never been good at waiting. He’s sporting a larger bump now and it can be seen standing sideways, since his dressing-cloak shows his stomach to the top of his hip bones.

He gets tired faster and has to take naps through the day. This makes it harder for Dean to get his daily tasks done, so he pushes himself. Cas notices. “You have bags under your eyes. Explain.”

Dean sputters and tries to form words, but it’s hard with Cas looking at him like that. “It’s been harder for us through the day, Alpha. We will go to bed earlier tonight.”

“You will, but that’s not all you’ll do. You need help.”

When Dean has their youngling, Cas has decreed they will have a nanny to tag along after them, so Dean can complete the tasks expected from the Emperor’s consort, but that’s no use to him now. There will also be someone to fill in for him while he takes his month-long leave of absence to recover from the pregnancy.

Dean looks at his hands. “Alpha, I can do it. I don’t need help yet.”

Cas sits back, his slit eyes return. “I wasn’t asking. You will do it and I’d better not find out you haven’t.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean’s quiet for the rest of the meal.

“Please don’t be angry with me,” Cas says at the end of the meal. “I’m only thinking of you both.”

“I know and you’re right to do so, but I hate doing less and less.”

Cas pulls Dean into his lap. “Soon, you’ll have more and more.” He places a hand on Dean’s belly, giving warmth to their youngling. “This one will keep you busy.”

Dean smiles. “True.”

“Any sign as to what we’ll be having?”

Dean frowns. “Not yet.”

“Soon then. C’mon. I want to bathe you both and rub sweet-smelling oils into your tired feet. Then I shall spank you and put you to bed.”

“You have too much to do to spend so much time with me,” Dean says.

“Do you dare tell your alpha where he should and shouldn’t be spending his time? Hmmm?” Cas nuzzles his belly making Dean laugh.

“Never, Alpha.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for several heartbeats.

“That’s what I thought.”

~**~

“Get your cream,” Cas says.

Dean makes sure he looks away before he winces. It’s not that he’s ungrateful that Alpha decided to go with the treatment—it was a good suggestion from Levi, it’s helped with his milkings, drastically, he’s lucky Alpha was willing to allow it. But it’s the equivalent to having to go through a grueling workout, to get the desired strength and fitness level you want for battle: going through the training is torture, but you’re thankful come battle day when you can pick up your sword. 

And the cream is a grueling workout. Dean has since found out it has the nickname, ‘naughty cream’ because it’s also used for punishment as well as an omega medical treatment.

Dean grabs the cream from their washing up room and returns with it to Alpha. “How would you like me, Alpha?”

“Undress, so we don’t get cream on your clothes and then tonight it is my wish to view you while I work.”

“Yes, Alpha.” He sets the cream on Cas’s desk and leaves to undress and toss his dressing-cloak in the laundry bin. Cas has joined him by this point and pulled a chair to a place in the room before his desk where Cas will be able see him.

Cas sweeps the front of his dressing-cloak aside, showing Dean his cock. “You see this? This is what you do to me.” The light from the lanterns around the room bounce off his face, making Cas look like a good spirit.

Dean relaxes some.

“Sit my pretty omega. I’m going to buckle you to the chair, so you can’t touch your cock.”

Levi made the strong recommendation to restrain Dean during application of the cream. The cream will be applied to his bare cock and elicits extreme arousal, but without anything or anyone to play with it, he won’t come. It’s near impossible not to touch your cock, once the cream has been applied.

Cas sets about using his special straps to secure Dean’s arms to the armrests and his legs to the chair legs in front. “Comfortable?” Dean nods. “How’s baby?”

“Baby’s fine, Cas.”

“Okay then, time to remove this.” With a pop of the key in the lock, Dean’s cock cage opens and with a little pulling and wiggling, Dean’s cock springs free and snaps to attention. Cas leans in to kiss him. “Gods, you look. It’s hard to resist you, round with my child like this. You’re so beautiful, you’re hard to resist.”

Dean smiles.

“I know you don’t like this much,” Cas says. Dean’s eye widen, his jaw tightens. “You’re not the best actor.” 

Dean looks at the floor. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I do try.”

“I can see you do, which is what matters to me. As much as I am a sadist, I still hesitate to continue with things that might cause distress with you being pregnant.”

He’s such a good Alpha. Caring for Dean and their youngling even above his own alpha needs. Cas was excited about this procedure, because of what it could do for Dean. Alpha’s do look for ways they can help with pregnancy, they’re drawn to it, every Alpha finding satisfaction in various ways. “When I was with Heren,” Tann explained to Dean one day over tea. “Clark had a thing about food. Like I was some Emperor who could be poisoned at any moment and needed each bite tasted before I ate. I wasn’t allowed to begin my plate until he’d had a bite.”

“I wanted to help,” Clark said, his eyes hard.

“You did my alpha. You did. They really need to help you too, or they get insulted,” Tann whispered.

“I heard that. You’re about to get a spanking in front of the Emperor’s consort if you keep going on like that.”

“Sorry, Alpha,” Tann said. But then when Clark left the room, Tann arched a brow at Dean. “See?”

Dean understood.

Dean also has to be honest, because trust between alpha and omega is paramount. “It’s been helping a ton, Alpha. Milkings are so much better with the treatment, even if, okay yeah, the cream is not my favorite.”

“Short term pain, for long term gain?” Cas muses.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Then we will continue.”

“And Alpha? I know how my suffering makes your cock feel. I want you to take pleasure in watching. And I uh, I do too, which is why it’s so torturous,” Dean mutters, blushing.

Cas grips the side of Dean’s face, joy pouring from his expression. “You’re good to me, Omega.” He shows Dean his cock again. “I will have no trouble enjoying.”

“Will you… will you let me suck you after, Alpha?”

A point of mild contention. Cas doesn’t like the position Dean has to take, to perform such tasks because of his growing size, irrationally worried he’ll topple over, and Dean doesn’t feel Cas should have to suffer for it.

Cas pauses, thinking. Dean’s eyes flicker to the corner of the room. “That stool, Alpha. It’s the perfect height for me to sit on, so I’ll be level with your cock. You can fuck my mouth that way and I won’t be uncomfortable.”

Cas hisses and has to close his eyes, his hips tilt forward of their own accord. “Ye…Yeah. That works. Gods, yeah. You can suck me after like that, Omega.”

Dean delights in being able to give his alpha as much as he’s given.

“If you’re not stressed and if this helps, then I will continue to take pleasure in it.”

Dean smiles. _Bastard._

Smirking, Cas applies the cream generously, making sure it’s rubbed into every crook and crevice of Dean’s cock and balls. Cas’s attention alone feels good. It’s almost a ‘dirty’ thing, because Cas doesn’t usually pay much attention to his cock. Omegas should come on their alpha’s cocks. But Cas likes Dean’s small cock and can’t help the occasional rub or tease.

And Dean will always remember the time Cas sucked him. Just thinking of it now has him biting his lip.

Nothing happens yet, the takes a little time to kick in, and Cas’s heavy-soled caligae sound in thuds off stone floor, muffled by red carpet as he moves to sit behind his desk where he’ll watch Dean.

_Yeah, he’s ready to enjoy._

And Dean wants him to, but fuck, he’s got to get through this workout.

When it begins, it’s a gentle tingle, a pleasant one. If this was the only sensation the cream elicited, it would be nice.

But it’s not.

The intensity builds and Dean pants, inhaling and exhaling slow and heavy, preparing for what’s to come. All at once it hits, Dean’s cock lights up with arousal and Dean has to touch his cock. He has to touch it, or he’ll die.

Okay, that’s dramatic. Not die. But he’s really, really turned on.

Slick leaks from his ass in response, and Dean arches his back, settling with three heaving breaths. “Mmmmm,” Dean moans. “Gods that feels good.”

Cas sits back, legs spread, folding his hands over his mid-torso. “Are you aroused, my omega?”

“Just a… just a bit, Cas,” Dean puffs out doing his best not to fuck the air. _The air has some kind of friction to it, right? It’s got to. Might relieve the burning ache in my fucking cock._

At least Cas is enjoying this, as he should.

“I see it now, you are okay, just mild suffering. It will be gone in about fifty-eight minutes.”

Has it only been two minutes? Oh Gods. Fifty-eight minutes of this seems like forever. “Cas please. Just touch it a little. A little rub can’t hurt.”

“I will not be touching your cock, Dean. Come now. You’re not going to make it if you don’t attempt to calm yourself. Do it for me, Nazaneen. Behave for Alpha.”

Dean tries. He lets the sensations run through him, his throbbing cock tight in its skin, the zing of sexual desire blooming through him. Sweat breaks out all over, forming droplets that join with other droplets and dripple down his shoulders from his brow over his round belly.

He contracts his muscles, all of them, using the tension to distract him from his cock.

Ooooh! But it would feel oh so good to push his hips forward and hump the air. Maybe swiveling his balls on the seat would reduce the arousal some… but he knows Cas would reprimand him for that.

The frustration brings tears to the corners of his eyes, they intermingle with the sweat as he whimpers. He might also be begging Cas, he’s not sure, but he snaps out of it when he feels Cas’s hand running through his sweat-soaked hair. “That’s it, you’re doing well, Nafas.”

Dean nods. “Cas, please. Please, I need you to touch it. I’m so hard, I’ve never been so hard.”

“You’re almost there. It should wear off in twenty more minutes. Then you’ll get to suck my cock as reward. You want that don’t you?”

“Uh-huh. So much, Alpha. I want to please you.”

“Then bear this for a little longer. My cock is so hard, it’s leaking. Look what you do to me.” He shows Dean his cock for a third time, Dean smiles, his wet eyes blinking. Cas resembles the Gods themselves. “I’m going to sit again, but I’m not likely to get anymore work done with this problem I’m having. You’re going to watch me stroke myself, maybe that will distract you from your own pleasure.”

“But Cas,” Dean complains.

“Don’t worry, I won’t come until I’m in your hot, wet mouth. Now, please me. Show me how you suffer and let me enjoy your beauty.”

Dean does.

He wiggles in his seat, he pushes his arms against the straps that hold them, he attempts to kick his legs, held firmly to the chair’s, he cries out multiple times, tossing his head back to do so, and also lets go whimpers of misery, feeling sorry for himself at times. “It feels, it feels so good, Cas,” Dean says.

But Cas is having his own problems. He’s also locked in a battle of passion with himself. Dean is the cream making Cas’s cock throb and leak, he’s waiting with Dean for the cream to wear off so he can have his release. He strokes himself slowly, dry, which can’t be comfortable. Alphas don’t make slick like omegas do. If an alpha ever did have sex with another alpha—which does happen—they have to use this strange, slick-like substance they have to buy in glass bottles from the apothecary.

And even though it’s got other uses as well, like for young unmated alphas who need to masturbate, and betas who have issues producing vaginal fluids, it’s considered a bit kinky and the pharmacist always puts it in a cloth bag.

Not that something like this would stop the emperor buying bottled, facsimile slick, but he’s usually got plenty around. Dean has the distant thought that he should use some of his, but Alpha stays away, most likely because being close to Dean right now, might have him unbuckling Dean to fuck him and that would not be good. Dean would definitely come.

At long last, the arousal drops off. First to a pleasant thrum and then all that’s left is a general contentment through his cells, just like after a powerful workout. Dean lets everything go, his muscles, his thoughts, so his breathing can even out.

Cas is on him like a maniac, unbuckling Dean, leading him over to the stool, pulling it away from the wall and plunking him down on it. Next Dean knows, Cas’s large cock is in his face, purpling at the head, leaking come. “Alpha, you should not have waited. This is—”

“—are you telling me what to do?” One long brow arches up and the other arches down.

Dean’s eyes broaden. “No. No, Alpha. I’m sorry.”

“That’s what I thought. Now suck, like you promised.”

Dean doesn’t get the chance to say, ‘yes Alpha,’ Cas’s cock is thrusting into his mouth, nearly hitting the back of his throat. Dean takes action grasping Cas’s hips—not to control him, he would never do such a thing—and opening wide so Cas’s cock can continue to pull out and slide in. He keeps his teeth away, letting his tongue breeze up and down the length, in time with Cas’s movements.

Cas, already aroused to the max, doesn’t take long. His knot is expanding, bumping against the roof of Dean’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making him gag enough to peel more tears from his eyes. Cas holds his hair by its roots, Dean cries out while simultaneously drinking Cas’s seed down.

Cas’s cock deflates quickly and falls out of Dean’s mouth limp. It’s impossible to ‘tie’ in a mouth because there is no slick or vaginal fluid to signal it should stay inflated. A nice gift from the Gods, making Alpha knot sucking possible.

Cas kisses his crown. “Thank you, Omega. You are truly my greatest gift from the Gods.”

Cas scoops him up, bridal style. “Time to take care of you. Your feet must be sore from your day and baby must need a snack by now.”

Dean hangs onto his neck, with the strength he has left in his slack muscles, inhaling the masculine, scent of his alpha post sex. “I adore you, Cas.”

The bond between them spikes a brilliant, sunrise sensation in Dean’s chest. Cas’s eyes are soft when he gazes to Dean’s face, his eyes crinkle in the corners as they do, and Dean admires how his hair’s landed after what must have been multiple times of Cas running his free hand through with sexual frustration. “I love taking care of you, Nafas.”

~**~

Several days later, Dean receives a letter from his brother in response to the one he sent to let everyone know he’s with youngling. Sam’s as excited as Dean thought he would be, he can picture his big dopey grin and the way his hair flops over his brow. Dean misses him.

Dean writes back inviting them for after the youngling is born, which he has Cas’s permission to do. They will have a naming ceremony for the baby and his mama will be dying to hold her first grandchild. The image has Dean swelling with pride.

After, he visits Tann, who now has his smallest son wrapped into him, by another kind of gray cloth piece that secures the youngling to him. Younglings can’t be away from their mothers for the first year of their life. Tann’s giving orders and organizing menus, with the same zeal he always has. He wipes his brow when Dean appears. “It’s hot in here. How are you two, Highness?”

It is more an omega thing, to address the mother and the child as one, and even though most alphas respect the tradition, it sounds slightly different coming from Tann. “We are good,” Dean puts a hand to his belly. “Waiting for the news.”

Tann looks around, then sneaks a squeeze to Dean’s hand. “It will come soon, my omega kin.”

But it doesn’t and Dean worries he put too much strain on himself through is first three months. He’s a bad mother, he’s done something to the baby, he ends up begging for Cas’s forgiveness at his feet while Cas works at his desk in their room. “Dean? What are you doing? You’re too pregnant for kneeling like that.” Oh Gods, he’s doing that wrong too. He tries to get up, but he needs to grab the desk and then accept Cas’s hand. Cas turns him sideways, and Dean’s back his arching as he tries not to move out of target range, while Cas lays several sharp slaps to his bare ass. They quiet the storm within him and have him staring wide-eyed at Cas, waiting for what he’ll say.

Cas stands, bringing him over to the bed. “Lay down, we’re going to go through whatever that was again, but you need to lie down. You’ve had a long day.”

Once Cas is satisfied Dean’s comfortable, Cas sits on the bed with him. “Now, speak.”

Except Dean’s not sure what to say now, how is he supposed to tell Cas he’s ruined their baby?

“I think I caught something about overworking,” he prompts.

Dean nods. “I overworked in the first three months, and I’ve ruined our baby. They won’t tell me what they are.”

Cas runs a tired hand through his hair, letting go a breath.

“I’m sorry, Alpha. You don’t need this right now. You’ve got a lot on your plate.”

Cas gets up from the bed, his eyes in the slits Dean’s come to dread. “Time for you to sleep. I will take you to the Healer tomorrow and if you say one more word tonight about how I don’t have time for my love who is also the mother of my child, I will take my strap to you until you have a red ass to remind you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean utters, watching Cas’s every move afterward. Dean needs to know how he can fix this. An apology doesn’t seem enough.

Dean tries to sleep, but he can’t, not with the anxiety of having angered Alpha so. His eyes are closed, but he’s wide awake until Cas finally comes to bed hours later. Cas sighs. “I know you’re awake, Dean.”

What can he do? Lie to Alpha? No. There are consequences for that. “I tried, Alpha, but I don’t want you to be angry with me, it’s keeping me awake.”

“I was frustrated with you, Nafas, but not angry.” Cas gets in behind him, his skin cold against Dean’s warm, but Dean still presses into him. “I wish there was a way to make you see how important you are to me.”

“I know I’m important to you, Cas, but I’m not more important than a whole empire. That’s the way it’s supposed to be.”

“Really? Says who?”

Dean’s body melts with Cas behind him, touching him, speaking soft words. “I don’t know. Nobody’s said it I guess, but that’s the way that makes sense.”

“Not to me. I neglect you as it is, you deserve more than scraps of my time.”

“You take good care of us, Cas. I want to make sure you’re looked after too.”

“Ah, there it is. I’m not sure you knew it either, but you felt it, yeah?”

Dean has to pause, reflecting on what he said. “Yeah, I knew it in here I guess, but not how to say it. It makes sense though, doesn’t it? An omega is meant to care for their alpha. I worry when you work too much and then give up time when you could be working, for me. That’s time away from your well-being.”

“So it is,” Cas says pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck.

“I… I don’t think I’m able to stop from worrying about you.”

“You make a good argument, my pretty omega. But I am also responsible to you, I’m not even going to allow you to allow me to neglect that duty. You’re going to have to accept that I’ll be taking time away to look after you and our youngling.”

“Am I also to accept that I can’t voice my concern for you?”

“No. You may voice your concern, but I suspect it’s not just concern Dean. However, I will endeavor not to get frustrated over it.”

Dean has to turn his head to make sure it’s really Cas still behind him.

“Okay, okay so not _too_ frustrated. I am still alpha after all.” Dean laughs. “That’s better. Can you sleep now?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. I will take you to the healer tomorrow, where I’m sure your worries will be put to rest.”

~**~

As Cas predicts, the healer’s scan from Teleapài shows their youngling is fine. “You will just have to wait longer,” she says. “It is common on the Emperor’s side of the family back a few generations. Castiel’s mother knew quickly with him, only because he was from a line in which they received such messages sooner.”

She knows. Her coy look says she knows, but he doesn’t want her to tell him, he wants the youngling to tell him; Teleapài respects that. “You,” she scolds Cas. “You are not near him enough.”

“Tell him that,” Cas says flailing his arms.

She tilts her head at Dean. “What is this I hear?”

Dean points at Cas. “He works hard for us. I don’t want him keeling over before the baby’s even here.”

“Keel over? That’s ridiculous. I’m alpha, I’m strong.” Cas’s expression hardens the slits are back, he’s glowering.

Teleapài crosses her arms at them both. “I cannot tell you your worth, child,” she says to Dean. “I can tell you Cas is strong enough to bear his duties and spend more time near you, not just for the child, but for you as well. And if he doesn’t, I’m turning him over my knee. It’s been some time Castiel, but I could still take you down.”

He glares at her but doesn’t order her brought to the dungeons like he would anyone else making such a comment. Instead, he storms out expecting Dean to follow.

If Cas has a tantrum, Dean doesn’t notice, he’s too involved in his own crisis, having invented several reasons their baby won’t talk to him. “Maybe we haven’t bonded, Cas,” he says holding his round belly that gets larger by the day. He’s popped by this point and it’s clear from the moon he’s pregnant. “Maybe our baby doesn’t like me.”

Dean bursts to tears, something he’s prone to doing these days. Stupid hormones. Cas rushes from his desk to the bed embracing Dean from behind, the only way Cas can hold him now. “No, Nafas, Nafas. That’s not why. Come now. Don’t cry. Teleapài said it just takes longer sometimes, especially on my side of the family. If anything, it’s my fault.”

That only makes Dean cry harder.

“What did I say?”

“I don’t want the baby to hate you either, Cas.”

“What? No that’s not what I meant.”

But there’s no consoling him. Dean cries and Cas holds him. “You should return to your work Cas. We’re keeping you away.” Dean doesn’t mean to say it; it comes out.

Cas gives up scolding him on it this time. “I don’t think so, there’s nowhere else I need to be.”

Dean falls asleep in Cas’s arms and Cas is still there when he wakes, a rarity. He’s not as weepy as he was the night before. He turns to face Cas. “You stayed.”

“And I cancelled my day. Teleapài is right. We’ve had little time together, which doesn’t help your hormones or our youngling.”

“Cas, you can’t do that.” Dean glares at him.

“I’m Emperor. I can do whatever I like and I’m going to start with spanking you in a minute if you don’t watch yourself.”

Dean cows his head. “Uh, what… what we gonna do?”

“First, I’m going to fuck you so that we take care of these,” Cas says grabbing Dean’s heavy balls. Dean brightens. He’s used to going to the Omega Center by this point, but he’d much rather Cas do it. “Then, we’ll walk along the perimeter, which I know isn’t very romantic, but it’s the only place we can walk without a full guard.”

Dean loves their perimeter walks.

“But I’ll have the bathes cleared for this evening and we can be alone there. I’ll have Tann make us something special and I’ll feed you in our room. Then I’ll tuck you into bed and we can fall asleep together again. I enjoy waking up to you.”

“Sounds wonderful, Cas.”

~**~

Two days later, he’s getting on his horse—a privilege he’s likely to lose soon if the way Cas twists his lips any time he mentions he’s been on a horse is anything to go by—and it’s when he begins the ride back to the palace he gets the sensation.

 _Boy._ They’re having a boy!

Something also moves across his belly from the inside—a hand? A foot?

The baby moves around a lot, but he’s extra active today. Something presses his skin outward. “Now that was a foot. Hi baby boy.”

And Cas is missing it all.

“Let’s pick up the pace he says to his guard.”

“Are you sure we should do that?” Mack says. “Not to question your orders, Highness, but…”

Yeah, Dean’s _really_ pregnant. For a beta pregnancy, four and a half months isn’t that far along, but in an omega pregnancy, he’s in his third trimester. Dean sighs. “Yeah, okay. We’d better go slow.” Mack can’t help it, he’s an alpha and even though Dean’s a mated omega, he’s a pregnant omega; alpha’s are naturally drawn to look out for them.

When they finally arrive at the palace, Baby Boy Novak’s gone back to sleep and the ride’s tired him so he has to ask for help off his horse. It’s embarrassing how tired he suddenly is. “Forgive me for saying so, your highness, but you need to lay down.”

Dean can’t fault him his biology for wanting to look after him, and he’s right. “We will go lay down.”

Mack nods. “I’ll let Emperor Novak know where you are.”

It does cross Dean’s mind to order Mack not to worry about it, but Cas will find out and then Cas will be pissed. But he doesn’t want to concern Cas or Cas will leave what he’s doing to go to Dean. “Yes, tell him, but also relay that I’m fine.”

Mack raises his brows and does the impression of someone sucking a lemon. They both know Dean pushed it on that ride, even though they didn’t go faster. Dean can’t meet his eyes anymore. “I will tell him you’re safely resting,” he says, but instead of leaving, he takes Dean’s arm. “Once I know you are safely resting.”

Dean wishes he could crawl under a rock, as he’s escorted to outside his and Cas’s bedroom.

Once inside, he removes his dressing cloak and passes out cold on their bed. When he wakes, Cas is over him. “Dean, I didn’t want to wake you. Mack come to get me.”

Dean scrunches his face. “I’m glad you’re here Alpha, but I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m fine, just tired.”

“He also tells me you were wobbly on your horse—no more horse, Dean, not until you have the baby.”

Dean saw that one coming. “Yes, Alpha.” He remembers his news. Baby is asleep, but he places Cas’s hand over his round belly anyway. “Meet, your son.”

Cas’s eyes widen and brighten at the same time. “A boy? The Gods have blessed us with a boy?”

“Yep.”

“This is amazing news. Either boy or girl would have made a fine heir, plenty of betas have made good Empresses in my family, but I love knowing what we’re having. We can start the preparations. But you my naughty omega, you’ve still been doing too much, I want you to give more of your workload to Jeri.” Jeri is the beta Dean hired to help him. “I hear she is capable.”

She is, and she’s likely to be just as put out with Dean for not giving her more of his work. She’s very ‘take charge’. Dean wants to hide under his pillow though to avoid the harsh gaze of his alpha. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I will give her more work.”

“Since you can’t decide for yourself, I’ll decide. You’re to go down to twenty-five percent of your workload.”

Dean’s mouth hangs open, but he can only stare at Alpha’s bellybutton. He won’t argue, but he does think that’s outrageous. It’s in an alpha to be overprotective though. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Come here,” Alpha says.

Dean climbs into his arms, sagging in them. “I’m starting to feel, useless, Alpha.”

“I know but you aren’t. You’re carrying our child, our first boy.”

“First? Are we going to have more?”

“We are. I intend to keep you round and pregnant a lot. You may want to find a hobby.”

But Dean doesn’t get the chance to respond to that, baby boy wakes up. “Cas, _Cas_. Feel this.”

Dean positions Cas’s hand over where a foot was pressing his skin outward. Cas’s brow creases. “Is that…?”

“That’s him.”

Cas’s face breaks out into pure joy. “My boy. I can’t wait to meet you.”

~**~

When Dean reaches the sixth month mark, that’s when it hits him: He’s going to be a mother and then he’ll have to look after a baby. He will be responsible for another life. Problem is, he has no idea how to look after another life, let alone a baby. It took them so long to get pregnant (by comparison to other couples) when Dean was finally carrying their little boy within him, he didn’t think about things like looking after him.

And Cas wants several more of these? The Gods help him.

Dean’s on full rest by this point. Other than meeting with Jeri daily to go over what she needs to do, Dean doesn’t have anything to do other than make sure he goes for his milkings and checkups with the healer, the latter of which he needs Cas for anyway. Some of the ways of the Mythcairn don’t make sense to Dean. He can’t attend an appointment with Teleapài, without Cas, but he can go down to sit at her fire and ask her questions—alpha permitting of course.

Cas explained that it was because he, as alpha, needs to hear the outcome of his omega firsthand, so he can decide their course of action, whereas his visits with Teleapài aren’t formal, more friendly, not an appointment.

Whatever the reason, Dean’s glad he can. He enjoys his teatime with Teleapài and learns a lot about Mythcairn culture and legend through her.

Dean had also been spending time with Tann. Dean is not permitted to ride his horse until the baby comes, but Cas had allowed him to take horse-drawn carriage down to visit up until a week ago. Teleapài warned Cas the baby could come early, and Cas as Cas does went full alpha and made new rules, wanting to keep Dean close to the palace. His only option if he wants to see Tann is to head to the kitchens.

He’ll do that today, but first he has to attend his appointment at the Omega Care Center.

In some respects, his milking appointments are easier. Dean’s gotten used to them and there are few surprises. Now, with Dean being so large, the image of how he must look; round, pregnant, spread before the alpha Levi, has him horny beyond belief.

At least it’s been Levi the whole time. Dean learned that Cas had requested him, considering him the best, and demanded it be Levi and only Levi to work on Dean. There are some perks to being married to the Emperor, Dean would rather Levi who he’s gotten to know and trust over multiple alphas seeing to him.

“I’ll go outside, and you can get ready,” Levi says, chipper as always. For an alpha, Levi is gentle, but that doesn’t deter from his force. He still manages to be imperious; Dean is drawn to obey him.

Dean has never figured out the whole leaving the room thing, but okay. Dean removes his dressing-cloak, hangs it on the hook and gets into the contraption which now creaks and sighs with his added weight. Thank the Gods pregnancy only makes him more attractive to his alpha. Alphas like nothing better than an omega, large and round with pregnancy and it’s clear to Dean how much hornier Cas is as Dean grows.

Dean misses the function of his less cumbersome body but getting to please his alpha so makes him happy.

As Levi straps him in, he asks questions and now, they wait until his cock cage is off until Levi gags him, so that he can ask further questions when he sees the state of his genitals. Now that Levi knows when he’ll make his sounds, Levi can make these changes to the structure of Dean’s visits.

“How have things been?”

Dean knows what that question means. “I’m aroused most of the time. It’s getting worse as the baby grows.”

“Mmmhmm, mmmhmm,” Levi clucks. “I’d be careful of your wording though. Heightened is better. It’s not a bad thing for your arousal to spike at this time even if sometimes it can seem unpleasant when there’s no relief. Remember, you’re surrendering your pleasure for your alpha, your baby and your Gods. There are few acts of surrender greater and it’s something special, only an omega or beta can give.”

“Of course, Alpha Levi.” Dean gets this, he really does, but the horniness is enough to make him lose his mind some days.

Levi removes his cock cage. “Oh honey. This is… no wonder you’re forgetting your place with the Gods sometimes.”

“What’s wrong?” Dean panics, thrashing, trying to look back.

“Shhh, no don’t worry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Levi rubs his back. “You’re leaking more. Too much for your cage to handle and it’s getting clogged. You should have come sooner.”

Dean’s heart beats rapidly, he doesn’t want to be in trouble with Cas. “But I’ve been visiting every week.”

“Yes, but you know well how often you visit is based on changing factors.”

It’s true. There’s ball feel, how much fluids he’s noticed from his cock and how much slick he produces, plus general feel. Dean’s just… told himself it wasn’t that bad, that he could wait until his upcoming appointment. He’s never been good at deciding these things for himself, he’s glad he has Alpha to do it for him, yet, he also wishes he didn’t have to trouble Alpha with such things.

He’s complicated.

“Please don’t tell, Alpha.”

“Highness,” Levi says with a downturn in his voice. “I have to make note of this in your file, I also must notify your alpha about this change.”

Dean wilts in his bonds.

“But it’s all about wording, if you promise to come more often and you’re good about it, I’ll note for Emperor Novak that it’s hard to know for sure—because it is hard to tell the first time it happens—but now you will know your personal signs and I expect you to take the correct course of action for the rest of this pregnancy and all future pregnancies.”

The tension leaves Dean’s body. “Yes. Of course. I want to stay healthy. I’ll visit more.”

“With what I’m seeing here, you’ll need some form of release every second day. I’ll make a standing appointment for you, but if Emperor Novak’s able to do it, send a raven with a note soon as you can.”

“I will. Promise.”

“Everything else looks good though. He’s going to be a big boy.”

“Teleapài said so too.” Dean’s proud of that, because it means he did a good job providing for his youngling, it makes him think maybe he won’t be a terrible mother when he’s here.

“All right, I’m going to attach the gag, so we can get this done. You really need release today. Fair warning, I might have to stimulate your penis more than usual, which will be tough for you with the state of it, but I’ll go slow.”

Dean nods, a seed of worry growing in his gut. He’s gone all this time without an orgasm, he doesn’t want to get to the end, only to ruin everything. _Fuck Dean. You knew you should have come down here more often._

The signs were there. The heavier than usual balls, the slick running down his legs at all hours of the day so that he periodically had to run to clean himself up, the ache in his cock that never left him. If he’s honest, the real reason he didn’t come to the center, was he was waiting for Cas. He prefers Cas milking him, which is natural. Cas is his alpha, it’s innate for an omega to crave their alpha in all ways. Dean doesn’t like to bother Alpha though, or worry him, or pull him away from his duties no matter how many times Cas tells him he should do just that.

It’s the one order from Alpha he has the most trouble complying with and it gets him in trouble. _A lot._

Levi goes through the usual steps, spreading his legs wide as they’ll go and then getting his hole to relax for the expander by slipping two fingers inside. It’s a good thing Dean has the gag today. When Levi’s fingers enter him, he unleashes a wild moan, thrashing, and squeezing his eyes shut.

Even Levi has to take a breath. He pulls his fingers out. “Oh dear. This may be a long one today, even your work with the cream won’t help this, but so long as you attend more appointments, we won’t have this problem again.”

Eyes still closed, Dean nods. He can do this.

Levi has to alternate between slow and fast strokes with his fingers, letting Dean adjust, breaking when it’s too much for Dean to handle. By the time Dean’s entrance is relaxed enough for the expander, he’s hanging heavy on the bench. Levi inserts the expander, which is the least taxing of all the steps and lets him breathe. “You did it, though I would be remiss if I didn’t say that’ll teach you for not making extra appointments.”

It’s in Levi’s nature to scold, especially when part of his job is to hand out punishments to naughty omegas, sent for punishment by their alphas.

Alas, Dean needs the scolding, as omegas do. Else he’s bound to do it again and he’d rather never live through that experience again. It’s one thing if he’s being sexually tortured like that to please his alpha, then it’s worth it, but just for a standard milking? No.

He nods his head, knowing his face is red from exertion, but maybe also a little from embarrassment.

“Now for the part that’s supposed to be the hard part.”

Dean can hear in Levi’s voice; he’s taking pity on him. He shouldn’t be, but Dean does seem to stir soft spots in people. Today he’s grateful for it.

The moment the glass milking device hits his prostate, Dean’s hips buck forward and there’s nothing he can do to prevent humping the air, trying to find something to rub his cock on for relief. There isn’t any.

“Hold still,” he half coaches, half scolds.

Dean wants to hide at having behaved so inappropriately. Instead, he can only weep. The tears start early.

“You’re all right, I’ve got you,” Levi says. “I’m going to have to rub your penis a bit.” He pauses and he takes the time to massage Dean’s scalp to calm him. “It will be intense at first, but then it will ease things some.”

Dean nods, still hating himself for not booking an appointment sooner.

Levi begins moving the phallic-shaped milking device again, in short strokes—only enough to press and release Dean’s prostate—while rubbing Dean’s small penis in a circular motion, reminding him of what you’d do to stimulate a beta.

Not that Dean would know. He’s never been with a beta. It’s something Sam told him once.

In any case it feels goooooood. So, fucking good. The Gods. He wants to move his hips again, needing Levi to go just a little bit faster. And wouldn’t it feel so much better if he moved in time with Levi’s motions? It would, but that’s not the point. It’s all meant to bring him to that edge, so he can fall over it, without coming, enough to get the relief in his balls he desperately needs.

Slick drips down his legs, not that he needs it. The glass milking device slides along the expander which is a kindness, to reduce stimulation as much as possible only allowing the tip of the device, which is the same shape as the head of a knot, to press into his prostate. It’s not enough to get him off, only enough to relieve his balls of the come they hold.

Omega balls can hold a lot of come, a lot more than alpha balls can.

Dean closes his eyes, breathing through the intensity of being stimulated in two places at once, praying to the Gods he doesn’t come, doing his best to cooperate. When Levi stops, Dean slumps. Not coming, horny as he is, it’s like a fucking day practicing with his sword. He takes the opportunity to slow his racing heart.

“Does that feel a little better?”

Huh. Actually, it does. Some fluid is coming out of his cock, which has release some of the pressure. He nods.

“Good. The worst is not over though. We’ll have to do that at least two more times if we want to prevent you coming all over the place.”

Dean’s fine with that. The most important thing is not coming.

It ends up being four rounds. Levi presses the phallic-shaped instrument against Dean’s prostate in short strokes, rubbing his penis in circular motions, so his cock will release some of the fluids his balls hold, slowly. Dean wails into the gag, fat tears hit the floor and more than once, he tosses his head back moaning with more delight than he’s meant to, breathing rapidly through his nose.

“We’re reaching the end, honey. You’ve done well. Just a bit more.”

Holding Dean’s cock between his thumb and pointer fingers, careful not to press too hard, Levi speeds up the press, release, press, release of the instrument against his prostate, until Dean thinks for sure he’ll come, but when Dean’s body convulses, Levi backs off, maintaining firm pressure as the rest of the come leaks from Dean’s cock, no orgasm to speak of, just a whole lot of anti-climax—which was the goal.

They did it.

“Close your eyes if you need to, I’m going to clean you up.”

Dean must have fallen asleep. Next he knows, Levi is shaking him gently. “I’m going to ice you now Highness, then five cane strokes and I’ll massage everything better than it was when you came in here.”

Dean does love Levi’s massages.

The ice is as fun as it always is—not at all. A necessary evil. But Dean’s too knackered to do anything but lay there for it. He breathes through the cold racing through him, causing him to shiver and sighs the best relief when Levi removes the ice and slips the cock cage on.

Levi hasn’t used the cane since his first time and is likely using it now because of how long the session took. Levi knows how to leave an impression. The first whack is nothing at first, but then pain blooms hot and Dean curses into the gag, glad Levi can’t understand his unomegalike cursing. The second strike is hip-thrust-worthy, making Dean want to move his ass out of target range for the third, but he fights to keep position wanting the praise he knows Levi will give.

The final three strokes are efficient, and exacting. They burn across Dean’s sits spots and the backs of his thighs, and Dean’s knows at least one of those is for not coming to the center like he should have. “I’m very tempted to rub my naughty boy cream on your penis,” Levi says as he unbuckles Dean and removes his gag. “It would only be right after failing to care for yourself, but your pregnancy hormones will make your cock harder than the cream will anyway and you really should have at least a day’s break from milking.”

Dean gets the message. “I’m sorry, Alpha Levi. I will take better care of myself from here on out. Major’s honor.” Dean might not be a Major anymore, but the essence of the meaning remains.

Levi begins his massage. “Naughty omega. But you did well today, I’m proud of you Dean.”

Dean revels in the praise.

~**~

With Dean as pregnant as he is, his belly the size of at least three watermelons squished in there, Cas’s hormones are in overdrive, he can’t keep his hands off Dean. This also means he likes to show him off all the more, his jealousy in check, so long as he’s doing things to show the world that Dean is _his_ omega.

The large events are run by Jeri for the time being. Dean is too pregnant to oversee such an undertaking. Or well, _Cas_ feels that Dean is too pregnant to oversee such an undertaking. Dean is sure he could in the least help, but Alpha has forbidden it. Dean still attends the events though, and Cas makes sure to show all the Lords, Ladies and other dignitaries, how good his pregnant omega looks on his cock.

Other times, Cas simply displays him.

“Come Omega. I want my guests to see how far along you are and how beautifully your cock hardens for me.”

Omega cock kink is _especially_ dirty with how rare it is to see another omega’s bare cock. Most alphas keep their omega caged and even when a dressing-cloak should accidentally fall to the side, most omega cocks are too small to glimpse in the short second before the omega has noticed their clothing out of place and have usually moved it back before anyone can see. 

Cas removed Dean’s cage for this event, Dean had an inkling this was going to happen, especially since he’s been displayed like this before, but it’s even more extreme than Cas is usually prone to. Displaying a _pregnant_ omega’s _bare_ cock?

_Good Gods, Castiel Novak._

But Dean can only scold him in his head. He’s expected to obey. Dean takes his seat next to Cas looking from Cas to the large crowd, all of whom are drinking mead and wine, eating an assortment of foods Tann will have orchestrated with Jeri choosing them in Dean’s absence.

Cas leans over, his scent of man sweat and cologne seeps into Dean, along with is husky voice. “Loosen your dressing-cloak from the waist and open the front flap wide. I want everyone to see our unborn youngling within you and how aroused you are without having come all this time.”

That is a grand accomplishment for an omega. Dean bites his lip, swallowing hard as he loosens the fabric at his waist, allowing it to bellow and expose his already exposed belly more, but because of the way it ties, he has to lift his hips a bit to expose his navel. He pulls the long front piece open to his right, since Cas is to his left and he assumes Cas will want the best view.

People look on, as Dean squirms in his seat, exposed and feeling more naked than if he had nothing at all to cover him. His cheeks are permanently rosy through the meal. His cock does harden and people saunter over to get a better look. Dean grabs Cas’s hand, squeezing it and Cas squeezes back. “Are you aroused, Omega?” Cas says into his ear, that gravelly voice of his doing nothing to help Dean’s predicament.

“Very, Alpha,” Dean hisses.

“What do you hope I do to you when you’re finally allowed to come again?”

Gods. Dean has thought about it. _A lot._ He doesn’t want to tell Cas though, because it’s probably not something he should ask for. “I uh… Cas it’s really kinky,” he says low into Cas’s ear so no one hears the ‘Cas’.

Cas’s eyes glitter black, even though they are blue. “But I like kinky stuff, my omega.”

Dean’s heart races. “I’d like you to do… to do that thing you did once with your mouth on my cock.”

Both Cas’s brows raise. “Liked that, didn’t you?”

Dean nods. “A lot.”

“Continue to behave as well as you have, and I shall consider it.”

A broad exhale leaves his lungs at having admitted to his deep, dark fantasy, which is downright indecent. Yet, Dean wants it badly.

“Now, I want you to touch your cock for these people.”

He’s sure his green eyes are going to pop from his head. “Alpha,” he hisses. “That’s obscene.”

Dean hasn’t laid a hand to his cock, other than to clean it, since he became Cas’s. It’s categorically forbidden for a married omega to touch his cock without permission. Even before he was married, it was understood that Dean was only to touch his cock sexually when he needed some ball relief. It was embarrassing having to get permission from his father and even more so having to bare himself to show his father than he indeed needed relief, but it was proper in Winchester for such things regarding omegas, to be monitored by an alpha.

Dean was good about it. Yes, there were a few times when he was a teenager that he tried to pull one over on his alpha father, so he could masturbate because he felt like it, but aside from being punished, living with Father’s utter disappointment was too much for Dean to bear. He grew up and learned to control his omega urges, only going to Father when he knew he needed to.

“I know that.” Cas smirks.

Dammit. Dean’s not getting out of this. “B-But, Alpha. I, I, I…”

“Shhhh.” Cas pulls Dean into him. “No one will judge you poorly. With me right here, they’ll know I had to have ordered it. Here, I’ll help you.”

Dean nods and prepares himself mentally. After the inappropriateness of such a thing, is how stimulated he already is, he’s not sure if he can keep from coming. _At least my balls have been freshly milked._ Cas takes Dean’s hand and ghosts it over his cock, so that Dean’s itching to press his hips forward.

There are a few gasps from the crowd, but no one leaves—they’re all kinky fuckers, all of them!

Dean scowls not looking at the crowd, not looking at his penis, instead focusing on Cas. Cas is who he’s really doing this for, and Dean will do anything for Cas. “Show me what you used to do when you masturbated in your room, before we married.”

Dean bites his lip. It’s _dirty_. He was told by his mother to focus on anal orgasms with the toys provided, which he could have done without sex advice from Mom—no teenage boy wants parental sex advice—but she was concerned about him and told him such things so he wouldn’t stray to a hedonistic path. _If only she knew I was to marry the largest hedonist of them all._ But since Dean was allowed to touch his cock of need be, he allowed himself to indulge in a thing that turned him on _because_ it was so dirty. Father never asked for details, and much as Dean probably should have resisted with all his mother’s warnings, he didn’t.

Dean grips his cock in his fist.

Cas’s eyes pop. “Oh really, pretty omega?”

Dean nods, hissing at the contact. “I like the way it looks in my hand.”

“Mmmmhmmm. You’re right that’s very kinky, but you already know, I like kinky and I’m the one who’s ordered you to touch it. Go on then, show me how naughty you were, playing with your cock like this.”

Dean strokes his cock, enjoying the way he has enough length to fit in his fist and to get a full pump down to the base before he has to stroke up again. He gets braver. “I like my size, Alpha. I know it’s not near big as yours, but I think it’s nice.”

Even though Cas is Dean’s only sexual partner, Dean’s seen many alpha cocks. Like here in Mythcairn, Winchester had public baths. When Dean and Sam were younger, up till when they were teens, their parents took them both, or an attendant. When Sam was older, he was permitted to go himself since he was alpha, but Dean still required a chaperone according to Father’s rules. However, Father trusted Sam to be his chaperone and bless him, Sam never made Dean feel like a chore.

It was in the baths Dean saw so many kinds of cocks. He didn’t mean to, but they were just there, flailing about. He couldn’t help comparing his to other omegas cocks and notice that he was above average in size.

“It is nice. C’mon. Show me how you like to stroke it.”

There’s a buzzing in Dean’s chest, as he shows Cas how he likes his omega cock stroked in the simple up, down fashion, not squeezing too hard, just firm enough to satisfy his arousal. Dean moans, remembering he’s spread, his cock and balls exposed, with his large belly for all to see.

The night is cool and blowing in from the windows, even with the number of people in the room, so the heat building in him doesn’t produce sweat as quickly as it should. But the heat does build. Dean tosses his head into Cas’s shoulder as he strokes himself, sucking back a groan, releasing a muted cry. “Please Alpha. I’m gonna come if I keep going.”

“Okay, take a break, but I’m not done with you.” Cas proceeds to fondle his balls, which is at least less provocative than getting Dean to play with his own cock. _Gods, Castiel._

He’s gentle and the stimulation is much less than before. It’s pleasant and Dean gives soft moans to show Cas his appreciation.

“All right it’s your turn, let’s see how you played with your own balls when you masturbated.” Cas’s eyes are devilish, his mouth is upturned and his brows are high, straight lines.

_Bastard._

Dean gets to work, tugging on his balls, biting his bottom lip, sucking wind through his teeth. He juggles them, gently pressing his thumb into the center, feeling the eyes on him—he’s _not_ looking—and keening into Cas’s ear. “Gods, you’re fucking hot. Time for you to sit on my cock.”

The only trouble with that is Dean’s size. His baby is near ten pounds as he approaches his due date. That’s a lot of baby to fit into a human, he’ll block Cas from view. Alpha wants it though and Alpha gets what he wants, so Dean stands using one of the chair arms, and one of Cas’s arms to help him stand.

Cas helps him do everything, guiding him to sit on his cock slowly, letting him adjust in increments, until Dean’s fully seated, his bare ass cheeks touching Cas’s thick thighs. Cas leans him back, so he’s resting on Cas’s torso. “Should I move up and down, Alpha?”

“No, not unless you want to have our child on this floor. I think you’re a little too pregnant for that, but you can sit here and look pretty.”

Dean wrinkles his nose. “Must you call me pretty, Alpha?”

“But you are, with your green eyes, that flip of light sandy-brown hair across your forehead, your long lashes.”

“I know, but it’s standard for betas to be called pretty. I’m not a beta, Alpha.”

Cas is quiet and Dean doesn’t like it. Has he hurt his feelings? “It is not my wish to insult you. Does it bother you that much?” he finally says.

Does it?

He thinks about the way Cas’s blue eyes light up when he says it and you know? There is a special sensation of fondness in his heart when it comes from Cas—but only from Cas. If his brother ever says it, he’s punching him right in the kisser. “Not when you say it, Alpha.” Dean snuggles into him.

“Then quit complaining about it, or this crowd is going to get a spanking show.”

Dean laughs. “Yes, Alpha.”

Dean’s displayed on Cas’s cock for the rest of the night and while the embarrassment may never completely melt away, it’s overshadowed by how proud Dean is that he’s got an alpha who can hold an erection so long with a large pregnant man seated on him.

~**~

Like with all things Dean, nothing goes as expected. Dean’s well past his due date and the Gods help him, he wants this baby boy _out_. His hormones are through the roof, causing him all kinds of random emotions, from severely horny, to inconsolable, fits of laughter and even anger, which Dean feels horrible for afterward, since it gets directed at Cas. This in turn affects Cas’s hormones in a multitude of ways. One, by making Dean more irresistible than usual—yes, Cas has fucked him in every corner of the palace by this point.

Another, by making the already protective Emperor even more protective. Dean can’t go anywhere.

Plus, he’s huge anyway. It’s harder to do everything and there is no more space inside Dean for baby boy to fit.

Dean’s sure.

Dean doesn’t mean to be miserable, but he is. “C’mon pal. Come out here to meet me and your papa. I promise it’s way better out here,” Dean says to his son every morning.

And if Cas coos at him one more time that he’s made too hospitable a home for their son, Cas will lose his balls. Cas might sense this; he doesn’t say it anymore.

Dean can’t even get out of bed without Cas’s help. He reaches an arm out for his husband, who’s cancelled as many of his appointments as he can to stay with Dean as Teleapài told him he should. Or well, yelled at him more like. That was a day Dean would like to forget with how furious Cas was, but it’s the natural reaction of alphas when they’ve been criticized over care of their omega, especially when that criticism is true. But Teleapài doesn’t care who Cas is—Emperor or not—and she will advise what is best for her patient.

As much as Cas is bad at receiving the feedback, he’s good at responding to it and this time, Dean didn’t feel bad about Cas staying with him more. He _needs_ Cas now. Yes, they have all the help they can afford to hire, but it’s not the same as having your alpha. An alpha can soothe their omega better than anyone else, an alpha can help regulate their omegas hormones, though when an omega’s pregnant it’s harder, an alpha is the only one who can be firm enough to make their omega feel safe.

Dean is plenty independent and capable of protecting himself—even as pregnant as he is—but he _needs_ Cas irrationally so.

And now? Dean finally feels like he’s fucking earned it. He’s enjoyed carrying their child, but the miracle of life is life-sucking; it’s greater than any battle he’s fought.

Cas rushes to the other side of the bed to help him out of it. “You did this to me,” Dean sobs, the tears are quick to come to his eyes these days, especially when the simple act of getting up hurts his back.

“I did. I’m sorry, Nafas.” Cas rubs his back.

“Can you… can you make Teleapài induce labor? Please.”

Cas gives him a regretful look. “You know I’ve asked her, and you know what’s she’s said.”

Teleapài is a law unto herself and she cannot be made to do anything even by the Emperor unless Cas were to take measures he’s not willing to take except for under extreme circumstances. Even then, Dean suspects Cas is too afraid he’ll be cursed all the way to his children’s, children’s, children. Dean also knows, Teleapài doesn’t do anything without purpose or good reason. She said that if the baby is not ready to come out, so long as Dean is okay—which he is, if uncomfortable—then she will not force the baby out and she advises against doing so.

Dean takes a good look at Cas. His hair is disheveled, and the scruff on his face says he hasn’t shaved in too many days. He looks fucking sexy like he is, and Dean wouldn’t care if he stayed like that, but Dean knows it’s only because he’s let go his own personal care to attend to Dean. “I’m sorry, Cas. You’re a good Alpha. I’m being awful. I can do this.”

But Dean’s not sure if he can do this. Pregnancy’s so much harder than he thought it would be. Never mind when their youngling comes out of him. The baby is at fifteen pounds and even though that’s mid-range for an omega baby—Tann’s son Ollan was eighteen pounds—Dean’s in denial, trying not to think about what labor’s going to be like.

Cas kisses Dean’s knuckles. “We will do this. I’m right here, the whole rest of the way. All the kingdoms can burn to the ground from this point on for all I care.”

Dean giggles. Yeah, giggles.

This spurs Cas, who’s smiling now. “I mean it. I’ve been such a fool. Teleapài drives me crazy sometimes, but she’s the only one who’s brave enough to knock sense into me. I wasn’t here enough for you.”

“I understood, Alpha. You rule many kingdoms.”

“I know, but what good is all that if I don’t have my breath?” Dean can’t meet Cas’s eyes, but he’s beaming inside and out. Cas kisses him. “Let’s get you off your feet. I’ll take you for a walk.”

Dean still needs fresh air, but his feet hurt too much from the swelling, so Cas has a chair to push him in.

“Have you come up with a name?” Cas asks as they stroll the perimeter, inhaling the fresh, Mythcairnian air.

It’s tradition for the first child to take the alpha’s father’s name, so their baby’s middle name will be Charles, in honor of Emperor Chuck, but the omega has the honor of surprising their alpha with a suitable first name. “I have something. I think you’ll like it.”

That night, it happens. “Ah, Cas. I think the baby’s coming.”

“What? Already. Is it really time?” Cas’s eyes are wide.

Dean feels the same even though just before dinner he was curing their poor unborn son for resting so snuggly against his bladder. “Unless there’s a way to stop him coming?” Maybe the baby staying in forever is better than having to go through labor.

“I think if we even suggest it, Teleapài will kills us both.”

She would. “I guess it’s time to take us to her then, Alpha.”

Cas sends for Teleapài who rushes to their room. The labor is long and hard, but Dean is strong. Tann once said, “Alphas, yes they’re all big and strong… until their omega is in labor, then see them panic. It’s something they can’t control, they have to sit idly by and watch as their most precious person screams in pain. Oh the fits they throw. Hot as it is to witness, they can cause a ruckus and be kicked out of the room by the attending Healer.”

Cas is almost banished three times, but Dean begs for him not to go so desperately, even Teleapài is swayed.

But by the end, they have a beautiful baby boy swaddled in grey blankets with deep blue eyes like Cas and a healthy tuft of blonde hair like Dean’s when he was a little boy. Dean holds him, sitting in a mountain of blankets and pillows staring down at him beyond belief that he’s here and that he could create something this magical. Naked, Cas slips in behind him, the skin-on-skin good for Dean’s recovery. He joins Dean in staring at their little wonder.

“Let’s have another one, Cas.”

“Another one?” Cas sucks at the mating bite on Dean’s neck. “You know? Maybe we only have the one. Do we really need another one?”

“Oh really, Mr. I’m-Always-Keeping-You-Round-and-With-Child.”

“First-time parent mistake. I had no idea what I was talking about. Let’s see how this one goes.”

Dean nods happy with the one they’ve got. Cas will make the decision on if they have more or not, he’ll make the decision that’s right for them.

“Are you going to tell me his name? Or will I have to continue to call him Napas Bayi for his life?”

Napas Bayi is Baby breath, or Tiny breath, a version of the endearment he calls Dean.

“You will anyway, but I’ll tell you his name. Jack.”

“Jack,” Cas repeats. Dean can feel his smile behind him. “It’s perfect.”

Cas steals their son from him. “Cas, what are you doing?” Dean glares at him.

Cas sets the baby down in the bassinet, which is on Dean’s side of the bed. “He is fast asleep, and with what I’m about to do, it won’t take long and you’ll have him back in your arms.”

“Oh?” He watches Cas set their baby down. He knows Cas would die before he allows harm to come to Jack, but irrationally, Dean’s mother instincts are warry.

“You haven’t come in too long.”

Dean’s eyes widen. Dean’s sore… down there, but he’s not going to question his alpha. His faith is not misplaced.

Cas crawls down the bed, positioning his face over Dean’s cock. “You seemed to like the time I sucked on this, yes?”

“Fuck yeah.” Oops. Dean covers his mouth.

“You have a dirty mouth for an omega.”

Dean swore a lot when he was giving birth to Jack. He rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, Alpha.”

“I suppose some leniencies can be made considering, but I expect you to obey me this time, or, since I’m not having any luck, I’ll send you for punishment.”

Dean shudders knowing what they do with smart-mouthed omegas for punishment at the centre. They are creative. Ugh. Dean might be forced to use some of Sam’s clean-boy phrases. Sam isn’t as rough that way as other alphas are and doesn’t swear. Dean really should clean it up though, or their son will learn some choice phrases Cas will not appreciate. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good, now. Before our son wakes up. Come whenever you like.” Cas engulfs Dean’s cock.

Cas’s mouth is a wet cave of wonders for Dean’s cock to explore and with how aroused he is from all the months of missing being pleasured, it’s not long before Dean’s releasing into Cas’s mouth. He collapses on a mountain of pillows. Cas gets up. “You leaving?”

“Just to get us some food,” Cas says pulling on his dressing-cloak. “I won’t be long.”

Jack wakes up while Cas is gone and Dean lifts him out of the bassinet, standing and swaying him in front of their large window. They say a child is a mother’s heart outside his or her body. Dean understands that now, feeling the beat of Jack in time with his own heartbeats. “I’ll be a good Mama, pal. I promise. We’re gonna have the best times together.”

The Gods have blessed him beyond belief.

Dean kisses Jack’s head as they wait for Papa to return.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this kink journey with me. These characters have quickly become important to me. And I do realize that Dean's issues are not 100% resolved, I consider this only a step toward. It felt more to me like this would be an evolution and not a quick thing. 
> 
> Do you want me to post more?
> 
> I have some more stories from them. I'd like to keep writing them (you know I want to write the humiliating Omega Care Center punishments, we know Dean will need to "cure" his swearing habit... plus I want to see Sam come--I have a bunch about Dean and Sam, and some Baby Jack!), but I do have to give my eyes a bit of a break (or Ibelieve333 will send Cas after me and I don't know which one, but they are all scary enough to set me right), so I will leave you with this for now, but shout out (or contact me somewhere else) if you'd like me to post when I do. I will post here, so you can subscribe to this story to get the next instalment when I write it. 
> 
> Lots of love. It is my honour to share this story and enjoy it with you.  
> Mocky

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me here:
> 
> [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/mockingbird_publications/)
> 
> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therealmissmock)
> 
>   
> And my eye update is here along with updates on fics I'm writing:
> 
> [MY BLOG](https://dmockingbirds.com/2021/01/19/updates-updates-updates/)


End file.
